Fields Of Hope
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: Sequal to Fields of Promises. Danger lurks as an enemy none remembers forces the Tentai to capture a truant fox soul, and a bat's family. To be terminated immediately....
1. Chapter 1

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Chapter 1 Relapse**

The warm blankets called to her as she waited. And waited, then giving up turned to her husband and snuggled into his warmth. His battiness was wonderful and she loved it. Kissing his forehead then cheek and lips whispered, "Honey, we need to get up or they'll come in here and wake us."

The head of dark rustic hair just sighed, Kurone looked at her and smiled. "Well they can do it but I am going to get as much sleep as I can before they come barging in here." He said kissing her.

She nodded. The Kurone's ears began to twitch, "Three, Two, One," He hid his face in the pillows like he was asleep pulling Dark down with him.

Two small figures came creeping into the room where they were and pounced, "Wake up Mommy, Wake up Daddy! Rise and shine!!"

The two jumped upon the bed bouncing making Kurone give an exaggerated groan.

A little girl named Raven and her little brother Akeem bounced on the bed till Kurone grabbed them together and started to tickle them.

"Say you give!" He said amid their laughter and giggling.

Raven declared, "Never!" Before getting a more concentrated dose of tickling.

Akeem being younger yelled loudly, "Give, Give, Give!" Him only being 1 and half years old, he would toddle along following his sister, though he was a quick learner.

Kurone finally turned it into kisses on his two kids. Finally both gave up.

Dark laughed and said, "Both of you down stairs, your daddy and I need to get changed."

They dashed out of the room as the front door was being rapped on.

"I'll get it" Raven said running.

"You know Kurone we should be more careful letting them answer the door when we are still in our bed clothes." Dark said quickly slipping into some jeans and a light tunic.

Kurone slipped on his usual clothes that were dark and flowing.

"Well one of us will have to get…"

Downstairs they heard a "LI!" as the door opened.

"It's Light." He said moving out of the room. "Wonder why they came over so late?" (Usually they came about 6-7 o'clock in the morning if at all, it was already 8)

Dark thought about the situation with Light and Youko. The two had been engaged to marry for almost 2 years now. _When are they just going to go and get married?_ She asked her self. Sighing went down stairs.

There she found Light smiled and laughing as Akeem begged to be picked up and held by her. Still being the priestess of Time she held that Luminescence of a goddess, or nymph. No one was ever sure anymore. She was always getting stared at and goggled. Youko made sure it went no further than that.

Youko stood there, he had let his hair go the shade of silver that he had while in youki form. He it gave him an older look but also made him very desirable.

"Good morning Light!" Dark said walking down the stairs.

"Dark! It is wonderful to see you. Are you all coming with us to the music concert at the merchants street today?"

Kurone nodded grabbing Akeem from her and holding him upside down as he thrashed about to be let down.

"Yes we are going to come and it seems two little ones are really looking forward to it." Kurone said looking at the coloring books and Raven's little sword.

One could never be too careful with little ones in the streets of Makia.

Light nodded grabbing the kid's things and carrying them out to the horses, they are in Makia may I remind you, and disappeared.

Raven bounded after her Akeem wiggled till Daddy let him go and follow his sister.

Kurone walked over to Youko, "When are you two getting married? It's been way too long for you to continue being fiancées for another year. Come tell me what is wrong."

"She won't let me. I keep suggesting, but she makes up some excuse why not to." Youko said sighing.

Dark walked over, "Did she tell you why?"

Youko shook his head. They would soon all find out.

In the files that were placed upon a huge desk someone with gigantic hands worked through the paperwork came across some papers that seemed to have been at the bottom of the pile for quite awhile and needed to be read.

While reading the brows of this gigantic person furrowed and came together as confusion then rage showed across the face of King Enma. He found out something that should not have come to pass.

Krystal Fox: Well here we go. #2 The Sequel To Fields of Promises, and boy do I have like a thousand ideas, well maybe not that many, but a lot. For this story. My friend Lizette is going to kill me…..Death march ensues. Da Da Da Da Da Da (sing slowly)


	2. Pickles and ICE cream

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Chapter 2 Pickles and ICE Cream? **

Dark looked in the fridge both Kurone and she had been eating weird things to most people. Fries and slushies, pizza and chocolate, ice cream and Chinese food. (They still have access to the human world restaurants Since She couldn't cook well)

Today they were craving Pickles and Ice cream. They usually craved something weird when something strange was about to happen. Little did they know the extent of it…

"Dark have you seen the pickles anywhere?" Kurone was just coming from their cellar looking quite comical, cobwebs now covered his hair and one draped over one ear. His wings were out and it caused him to look like a Dracula that had immerged from the depths of death.

Holding back her laughter paused, "You look like Dracula."

"Who?" Kurone asked miffed at who it was.

"Dracula…You don't know do you?" She motioned for him to sit next to her as she told the story of Dracula.

"Hm. So he was a bat who sucked people's blood, couldn't go near silver, crucifix's or near wood for fear of being killed fully…Well then" he said with a predator look in his eyes, "This bat has an advantage, I fear none of that, so I shall claim your blood.!!" He said catching her up and kissing her hard on the mouth. Delving into the recesses of her sweet mouth. It grew intense and he whispered in her ear, "I think that I don't want to go anywhere today," he said playing with a button on her tunic another hand slipped up her shirt on her bare skin holding her up.

"Really?" Dark said, gasping in air shivering at his cold touch.

"Yep." He scooped her up into his arms and headed to the bedroom. Dark blushed as Raven and Akeem were standing to one side of the stairs looking confused as she was carried up to their room by a determined husband/bat.

"Kurone, you do realize that we have two curious children wondering what we are doing." She said as he divested her of her tunic.

"Hm." He said nuzzling her neck, "They have to learn eventually. The anatomy of a woman is very interesting, I think I want some more lessons on such matters "

She gasped blushing as he continued his kisses wandering down….(You know the rest…I am so dead.)

In Spirit world Enma had called Koenma to him. "Koenma, you knew about this and did nothing about it?"

Koenma looked at the ground and sighed, "Father, I thought the child was…"

He was interrupted by his father's roar, "Children! Koenma you are lacking in your duties. You must take care of the problem immediately, get your best crew and capture them. Bring them here and I will fix the problem." He paused and looking at another page found something else.

"oh and koenma you are lacking in the rampant souls set loose, find the priestess's soul and I will ignore all the others. Her's should not be floating about…GO!" he yelled.

"Yes, Father." He said turning very pale knowing what he was talking about and carefully left his father to rage while he went out to contact his detectives.

Light was watching the stars, she knew any day now Enma would not only find her file but her friend's. She wished that he would never find them but he would. Her priestess intutition was there and she knew that it was coming. She hoped that it would be later rather than now, she was enjoying her life with Youko and he with her. But it wasn't meant to be….

Krystal Fox: Yum Yum Yummy, I love this chappie!!!! He he he ha!


	3. Discovery

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Chapter 3 Discovery.**

Botan went flying her mission. Get the Tentai out of retirement and into the working force again. She arrived at Yuusuke and Keiko's Ramen shop. There Yuusuke was laughing as Keiko kissed him and went out to serve a customer. Changing into street clothes walked into the shop and took a seat.

Keiko saw her, her eyes lighting up. "Be right with you." Botan nodded and waited.

Yuusuke was stirring a huge pot of ramen and looked to be having fun. He was much different to the half-demon of Raasin's descendant.

Finally Keiko came over and Botan rose and said, "Good to see you!" As she hugged Keiko felt a slight bulge at her friend's stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Botan asked excited.

Keiko nodded, "What are you here for?" She asked sitting down with her.

"I am sorry to tell you this but I have come to take Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei out of retirement for a case." Botan said with the slight sorrow.

"oh." Keiko said suddenly worried. "I'll tell Yuusuke."

She walked carefully over to her husband who was finishing with a large pot and cutting up something more for another.

His brows darkened then he smiled a carefree smile kissed Keiko and then calling to the back. "Hamien, I am going out, watch the pots for me. I might be gone awhile. Help Keiko out when you can or even if you can't"

Botan heard a "yes sir" from the back. He came out brushing off his clothes and sitting down at her table.

"Alright Botan what is going on? My wife seems worried and I don't want her worried when I am going to be a dad soon." he stated as he looked at her.

"Koenma has been illegally keeping a secret from his father and King Enma found out." Botan said in a rush.

"What has the toddler done now?" He said looking confused.

"Well he's not a toddler anymore. He has the pacifier changed to a ring now. He is in a teenager form." Botan corrected him.

"Oh well I can still call him younster." He said with a chuckle, "Now what has he done that he needs my help again?" He asked very curious.

"You know those people you searched for a long time ago, the bat and fox, the two ladies and the little girl?" Botan asked.

"Yes I remember. The tall lady friend of the other lady died and so on…" Yuusuke said remembering.

"Well, Koenma is introuble for letting the bat marry the Dark and have children, two children. And for losing the soul of Light…Yuusuke he never lost it. He filed it lost because she is still alive." Botan said with all seriousness that was so unlike her.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" He asked now confused to what he was supposed to be doing.

With tears in her eyes Botan said, "You're supposed to capture the bat and his family, take them to King Enma and he will "fix" the problem. Then once you're done there you are supposed to go and look for the lost soul with this." She pulled out a pair of reading glasses that Yuusuke put on at first it just seemed like he was staring through plain glass till he looked out the windows outside.

There were spirited souls everywhere!

"Cool!" He said pocketing the glasses.

"So I will meet all of you at the park and from there I will take you to Makia." Botan said standing.

"Hm…Okay see you there." He said rising and going towards Keiko.

He quickly told what he was doing to Keiko and she made him swear not to get hurt. He promised he would do his best. Then set out to find the others.

At the library in a private room where it was sound proof he knocked on the door. The door opened and Shizuru opened it looking like she was going to kill someone.

"What to you want Urameshi?" She demanded.

"I need to take Kuwabara with me out of retirement. We have a mission." He said.

"Sorry but…" She was interrupted by Kuwabara's orange head sticking out of the door.

"A mission goody, that means I can get away from all these tests." He said looking brain tired.

"Fine." his sister said, "You can go on your mission but I am coming and you are going to keep studying for your college tests."

"OOooh"He groaned. As Shizuru picked up the books they had been studying and putting them in a bag said, "Let's go I'm ready."

Yuusuke smiled and laughed. "Come on Hiei should be at the park already, Botan said she would find him and tell him everything."

All the way to the park Shizuru was asking him questions, "Alright brother Choose the word or set of words that, when inserted in the sentence, _best_ fits the meaning of the sentence as a whole…"She paused and read the statement, "True to her altruistic beliefs, Natalie ------- the ------- attitude of her colleague that a client represented nothing more than a source of income and an opportunity for advancing one's professional reputation.

#1 applauded . . Conscientious #2 condoned . . Aggressive #3 lamented . . Mercenary #4 adopted . . Egotistical or finally #5 belittled . . Magnanimous?"

Kuwbara paused in his thinkinig and Yuusuke thought, "That's a hard question an idiot like him wouldn't beable to answer that."

"The answer is #3 Lamented…Mercenary, because Natalie, an "altruistic" person, would lament the attitude of a greedy and ambitious colleague whom she would describe as "mercenary."" Kuwbara stated as they entered into the park.

"very good brother, that was a hard one. One to the next one." Shizuru said reading while walking.

Yuusuke shook his head, this was going to be one interesting mission…

Krystal Fox: Like it I love it! Plus the questions that I will be putting in here are actual questions used in past SAT tests, so for the fun of it you can try and figure out the question too! It might be fun to see how much you know.


	4. Flight of the Fugitives

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Chapter 4 Flight of the Fugitives**

Light laughed as Genkia was actually trying to train little Raven so she wouldn't lose her control for no reason.

The two were just as bad as Yuusuke and Genkia.

"Sensai please, what do game cubes have to do with actual training?" the little girl asked as she sat down to

play another game with her teacher.

"Just shut up and play." Genkia demanded.

The game went quite well until Genkia did a triple move that allowed for her to win their little tournament.

Raven being at the age where she thought everything should be given to her on a silver platter and nothing less was furious!

"THAT'S UNFAIR!!!! I should win! You always win, you never let me win anything!!!!" Raven said pouting to Genkia.

Genkia turned to her as she prepared to leave till their next training day, she ignored the complaining little girl till it

was time for her to go. "Raven,if you can't accept losing you can't win." Then turned and left.

Raven sniffed and then remembered her dad and mom saying it once. It had been in a story about the past and how

in one little moment together it had also involved some arrogant demons.

Flashback:

Kurone was laughing they were on their way to another theives guild and Dark had been complaining about the arrogant

idiots that tried to defeat the older wiser of the group.

"You think they would learn! But no, they try again even though they are idiots, wait…that's why they are idiots." She rambled.

Kurone had enough of her talking and grabbing her arms pushed her up against a tree and silenced her with a kiss.

"You get angry way too easy." Kurone said kissing her cheek, lips and neck.

Dark smiled, "and you don't get angry at all. I think that I am making up for the lack of anger that you don't seem to have."

"Hm. Well it suits you. Making you all the more desirable.." He said suggestively.

"Not here…" she looked at him and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

"Would I?" He said pulling at the scarf at her neck. And just as it was about to go farther they were interrupted by some scoffing demons.

"Ooh it's that human woman that bat married. Eew what are they going to do?" One scoffed.

"Kurone, please let me handle this." Dark asked into his ear.

He nodded and let her go as she turned to them, pulling out the fire poker that brought the two together unexpectedly.

It was kept burning hot by a spell wedding gift from a fire demon. (Hiei)

"Excuse me, but you were interrupting me and my husband. I think you should appologize."

"Never, come on boys let's get her." the five demons charged Dark and she expertly maneuvered her fire poker

and killed the first two instantly and then blinded the second and the third furious went faster only to get a burn

across his cheek, while the fifth turned and backed up.

"Why you (bleep) of a female." he yelled "I will get you."

"If you can't accept losing you can't win buster and good-bye." She threw a small knife Kurone had given her

and it went between his eyes killing him.

"Well bravo wife, now where were we? Oh yes, I am planning on doing this thing my dear, right here." He said leading her behind some bushes.

End of flashback.

Raven sighed she was always getting mad and throwing temper tantrums. Light walked over, "Something the matter?" she asked

as they both went to the main house where everyone was getting ready for supper.

"I just don't see where all this 'you'll get older and wiser' stuff is coming." Raven said frustrated.

"It will come with time. One of these days you'll just realize that everything is clicking together, because life is not

a bed of roses, it will have some thorns too." Light said.

She was about to turn and go with Raven when she heard something come running. Standing right in the way

of Raven was ready for anything.

"Mistress, Mistress!!!!" Worried shouting called.

A little while later Morning from the clock of Time came running out of the woods. Light took a step towards her.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

The frightened looking woman/clock-piece paused and said, "King Enma has gone too far. He has sent out

warrants for your friends family and yourself."

"What?" Light asked, "Explain."

"King Enma declares that Dark and Kurone's relationship is not acceptable and having children is worth being

terminated. Also it seems he is looking for your soul. He found that a priestesses soul is floating around he wants

the Tentai to capture it and bring it to the spirit realm. They don't know that you live. You all must flee. They

are coming right now!!!!" Morning said with all urgency.

"Where will we go?" Light asked her mind flowing with possibilities as she was running in doors with

Raven and Morning at her heels.

"Come to the clock." Morning said quietly. "You all can be there till we find a better action the will be helpful."

Light nodded quickly finding Dark. "Dark we are leaving now."

Dark saw the look on her face and nodded not asking any questions dashed upstairs and started to pack

quick emergency bags to leave within the hour.

Raven realizing they probably weren't going to be coming back for a very long time grabbed her's and her

brother's favorite toys and then anything else that she would want to bring. Her brother came toddling into

the room holding the little bunny rabbit that he had stretched the legs on and asked, "You go?"

"No," she said grabbing his hand, "We both are going."

Down stairs Dark was calling for her children. Kurone was shouldering the bags they had frantically packed

and Light touched the bags and they vanished with Morning.

"Come on."

Suddenly they all felt it. An awareness of other beings in the clearing of their home. The Tentai were here.

"Hurry," Youko said stepping in from the gardens. "They come." He started to grow strong vines at the door

so they would have to do a lot of physical force to get through.

Light nodded and taking the little toddler in her arms, grabbed Youko's arm and then concentrating vanished,

with nothing left behind. The Tentai came through the door just as they vanished.

"Um, where'd they go?" Kuwabara asked looking around he could have sworn that there was about six people

at the entrance to the door seconds after they entered.

"They are gone." Hiei, "They used a transporting portal." Then to himself said, _That will be hard to track. _

"Kuwabara, Answer this question, "Shizuru asked coming in from behind, "The length of rectangle _S_ is 20

percent longer than the length of rectangle _R_, and the width of rectangle _S_ is 20 percent shorter than the width

of rectangle _R_. The area of rectangle _S_ is

A.20 greater than the area of rectangle _R_

B. 4 greater than the area of rectangle _R_

C. equal to the area of rectangle _R_

D.4 less than the area of rectangle _R_  
Or E. 20 less than the area of rectangle _R" _

Kuwabara paused and thought about this question as Hiei looked and Yuusuke and asked him mentally,

"You are sure that the Baka isn't going to make his brain explode by all this study."

"Who knows," he responded, "Maybe all that empty space in there is being actually filled."

Then Kuwabara said, "I say B."

"Wrong." Shizuru said, "Try again."

This time he thought about it some more and then said, "It's D. Isn't it?" He asked her.

She nodded, "The reason that it is D is because, if you represent the length and width of rectangle

_R_ as _x_ and _y_. Then the area of _R_ is _xy_. The length of rectangle _S_ is 20 longer than _x_, which is _x_ + 0.20_x_,

or 1.2_x_. Similarly, the width of _S_ is _y_ – 0.20_y_, or 0.8_y_. The area of _S_ is (1.2_x_)(0.8_y_), which simplifies to

0.96_xy_. From this it follows that the area of rectangle _S_ is 4 less than the area of rectangle _R_."

Yuusuke shook his head, turning to Hiei said, " Think that Kuwabara is filling that hole of a brain finally."

Kuwabara thought about what Yuusuke said then growing angry said, "Why Urameshi I'm going to pound you."

He went to do it when Hiei stopped them by holding up a picture frame into the two angry bull's faces.

There in the picture frame was a family photo. A young lady with black hair stood holding a little baby

that looked like her. Beside her a bat demon stood with his wings out a laughing expression on his face

as the little girl in the photo was trying to make her wings spread just as wide as daddy's.

Tucked into the side of the frame was another picture. This one was old, and slightly dog eared at the

edges, it showed a young lady with golden blond hair with her arm over the shoulder of the shorter black

haired lady. They were smiled broadly at the camera and were wearing human clothes. Standing in front of

a huge tree they recognized it as the fir trees found in the western part of the world probably in the United States.

"That's the lady you have to capture with her family?" Shizuru asked looking at the picture. "They look happy."

"I wonder who that woman is?" Yuusuke asked tapping the blond's picture.

"Hn" Hiei set out to start using his Jagan eye to see if he could find this rogue family.

Krystal Fox: Well what can I say, between getting ready for college and finishing school and my job, I have had little time to write. But in my free time I am trying to get it done. Thank you for your patience. There will be more to come.


	5. Escape

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Chapter 5 Escape **

"The past always looks better because it isn't here." Light said as she sat down on her BIG bed in the clock clearing.

"You can say that again." Dark said quietly. The two children were playing underneath the huge clock and their stationary figures on it.

"Light I was wondering, why haven't you and Youko gotten married? You love him but you have stayed engaged for a very long time!"

Light looked down at her hands, "That's because if I did, Koenma would be forced to write it down in his history book and his father would find out. Dark," She said looking up at her, "I am legally dead. Enma wants my soul. From what I've gotten since I am a priestess my soul is more powerful than any other soul out there. He doesn't want it just floating around free or in a body free. He wants to control what I do. If I marry Youko He will find me and take me from him."

Youko walked up and said, "well then you're going to have to live so your friends can defend you but hopefully never have to. I swear I won't let him get you." Pulling her into his arms. Light relaxed against him and sighed. She loved moments like these.

The children looked at the clock pieces and laughed then started to play a slow game of tag around the clock.

"Dark we are going to have to leave them with someone we trust till we get away or rid ourselves of our pursuers." Kurone said sitting next to Dark.

She nodded and sighed. "Of course the next question is who?"

"Why not Genkia?" Kurone asked. "She can continue her lessons with Raven and our son can just play in the backyard under Yukina's careful gaze. I believe her husband even lives there so they wouldn't be without a male/father figure while I was gone."

"That could work…IT's going to have to work."

"Kuwabara do you really want to go to college?" yuusuke asked as they looked around the deserted house.

"Yes I do." Kuwabara said proudly, "In fact I plan on being a writer. Maybe a cartoonist, I will sketch out all our adventures under different names and then no one in the real world will believe it but they will love it!"

Shizuru was standing by the pictures they had found, Hiei not too far away. He recognized this girl. She was the one for whom he spelled a fire poker as a weapon for.

_I can't let Enma get them, especially her. _Hiei thought to himself _I will just have to lead them away from them as much as I can without them noticing. _

Yuusuke didn't know it but he was giving Hiei the chance he wanted.

"Hiei, do you think you could lead us to them and such, I mean we don't have to hurt them since they are a family but we have to get them somehow." He asked Hiei.

Hiei just nodded but inside he was thinking, _The perfect opportunity._

Krystal Fox: I am sorry this is so short but because of my little sister finally learning how to use the internet my parents had to tighten the security on the sites allowed, for some reason it filtered out as a bad one and just recently I found a loop hole to be able to still post my stories without my sister getting through too. So I promise the next update will be much longer. Till then bye.


	6. Findings

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Chapter 6 Findings **

Light smiled as she watched Genkia grumble about more mouths to feed, but then when no one was looking smile kindly at the children.

"They will be safe with me. I won't let the stupid idiots get them." _Even though they come here often, they will not have these innocent children. _"I will even continue their lessons, Yukina can help." She said motioning to the blue haired lady that came walking out.

Dark said goodbye to her children and said, "Be good or I won't let you go visit the big clocks of Light's again."

They squeeled in delight and promised.

Kurone walked over and said, "It's time to get going, they may have found our escape trail from the clock abode by now."

The girls nodded and waved good-bye then disappeared through a portal that Genkia had made for their escape.

Yuusuke sighed it had been over 5 hours and Hiei was still leading them around.

"Hiei come on by now they had to have stopped running! They had kids for goodness sake…"

Hiei just glared at him and said, "If you think you can do better be my guest." He said standing and waiting.

Kuwabara was in deep conversation with his sister over the graphical eclipsed problem in mathematics. So he wasn't even paying attention.

"Alright I choose that way." Yuusuke said picking the first direction that he saw.

_Good grief, _Hiei thought_ I should have let him had at the leading hours ago, he'll get us even more lost then I just did. _

A hidden smirk appeared on his face as he knew that the direction he was heading was in the way of his ancient ancestor Raasin. Once they got to the palace it would take days before the ruler would let his heir go on his search again.

_I couldn't have planned it better. _Hiei thought remembering that as a child he didn't like being an orphan so he wasn't going to let these other children be orphaned and have to survive or die like he and many others did.

Kurone looked over at Youko he was looking very thoughtful, that was never a good sign, especially for his own person.

"Youko talk to me, you have that expression on your face like you did when you nearly got us killed in Enma's treasury."

"Kurone you must realize that a creative mind is the playful mind and if you didn't get spooked by all my antics you would be doing much better in your work." Youko said brushing his fingertips across a thorny bushes leaves.

"You see Kurone the real test is to actually hold two contradictory ideas at the same time and then if they still work out just throw your worries out the door." He said contemplative.

"YOUKO!" Kurone nearly yelled.

The girls jumped and Youko calmly turned to him and said, "Yes?"

"Tell me what you are plotting right now or I will give you a second death." He said tapping his foot impatiently.

Youko frowned and said, "Alright, I was thinking what if we hid in the one place that they would have to spend a million years to find even someone of close spiritual energy to match? Then we would be safe and they would never know whether we left or stayed."

"You mean…no…absolutely not…"

Youko looked at Kurone and smiled and said, "Why not?"

"NO! These girls are naturally human what do you think will happen! The min. our backs are turned someone will steal them and we will lose them forever."

"Um…Guys what are you talking about?" Dark asked looking at Light who was just as confused.

Youko turned to the girls and said, "What better place to hide than in a place filled with illegal persons and other sought after demons? We should go to the Makia black market. It has thousands of people there and we will never be found, even if there was an individual that could find our ki's there is no way he/she could get to us."

"And you could get one or more of us kidnapped and sold because of our beauty. And even then we might get killed, wounded, poisoned…need I add more." Kurone said with an even voice.

"If we went…" Light started.

"What!!??" Kurone shouted.

"I mean Kurone, if we went and stayed close and found a safe place for a time it would be good right?" She said sitting down on a log.

"She is right you know." Dark said sitting too.

"If you go to the black market there is no safe place to go Light." Kurone stated sighing, "But it seems it is our only route by which to travel and be safe. Let's go." he said dejectedly.

Krystal Fox: Well here is another one ready for your reading.


	7. Lost Forever

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Chapter 7 Lost forever?**

Hiei watched as Lord Raasin scolded Yuusuke for not coming by sooner. It was amusing. It was even more amusing to see the demons of the court wondering why a full human was standing with the group completely ignoring them and rapidly questioning one of their group.

"Alright we will move on to the comprehension study." Shizuru said loudly. "You will listen to me read and then I will ask you a series of questions and you will answer them."

Kuwabara groaned, "Please Shizuru can we have a break? We have been going non-stop since three days ago, besides meals and sleeping."

Raasin watched this exchange looking amused, silencing Yuusuke as he watched.

"No, idiot, you will study till you have this book memorized and can pass the college tests with flying colors…." She was about to start again when Raasin interrupted her.

"Young Lady," He said rising and walking towards her, "You are a very interesting human, I believe I have never had a full human in my courts that lived beyond a few minutes. What is your name?"

(For he hadn't heard Kuwabara call her name out)

"Well…I am Shizuru and you are?" She hadn't been paying attention to anything besides quizzing her brother.

"I am the Lord of these lands. Raasin." He motioned for her to take a seat beside him and said, "My heir tells me that you are searching for a mismatched family of humans and demons. What are your thoughts on this adventure?" He said recognizing her wisdom.

"I believe we should just leave the family alone and say "pah" to Enma and be done with it." She said stating her anger towards Enma.

"Hm. That is an interesting idea! But if you do just abandon this mission you must realize that this family won't know it. Someone must find them and tell them." He said smirking at Shizuru as she glared at the demons who were drooling at her.

Yuusuke watched this exchange in shock! His ancestor was taking advice from a human!

Hiei thought it was amusing, to watch the two idiots with their mouths open.

"Trying to give the flies a place to stay idiots?" Hiei asked in a monotone voice.

"Hm. Now that we have this issue dealt with I have a new mission for my young heir." Raasin said turning to Yuusuke.

"What is it this time?" Yuusuke asked annoyed that he had been ignored.

"Two of my best slaves died the other day and I am in need of new ones to replace them. I need a lady demon of great beauty and a male of dark features. It matters not what demon race they are from as long as I get them soon. Their work is important to my home." Raasin said rising to leave.

"Um, exactly what will these slaves be doing?" Yuusuke asked nervously.

"Oh, you would want to know it wouldn't you?" He said with the same smirk Urameshi gave when he knew another was setting himself up. "I need a new maid servant and new male steward of my quarters and stables."

Shizuru and Hiei sweat dropped like "oh brother."

Yuusuke nodded and then turned to leave for the Black Market of Makia's slaves.

Kurone looked around the body packed marketplaces and held tightly to his wife. He would not loose her in his fray. Infact he had a mind to carry her just so that he would know that he had her.

Looking at Youko saw that he looked just as worried, he held Light in his arms and wasn't letting her even go anywhere, but she wasn't pushing it either.

Picking up his wife even at her dark looks, walked towards the rooms they would stay in for a time so that they might distract the Tentai from finding them.

"Youko, our usual room?" Kurone asked as Youko too picked up Light following him.

"yes, but let's do the south window this time, I believe it has less of a chance of others getting in then the north window." Youko said with a smirk

Kurone nodded and headed for an alleyway. Then let his wings spread and up he went to a window that was small and had a barred latice across it. Taking a key from his pocket he unlocked it and pushed the window up and let Dark slip inside shortly following behind.

Youko bent his knees and in one giant leap went right into the window landing gracefully on the floor.

"Show off." Light whispered in his ear. He nodded and said back, "Anything for you."

Looking around the room the girls saw rich furniture that was beautiful to see, tapestries and two HUGE four-poster beds sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"What is this place?" Light asked looking at all the stuff, "There's no door!" She said looking behind each tapestry and set of drawers.

Dark realized also that sure enough the only way in and out was the little window that they had just entered through.

"This place is a hiding place that Youko made about 10 years before I met him. He had secretly built this in a frame of an inn and no one has noticed it yet because of the powerful forgetfulness plants he has at all the corners, and radius' of this building." Kuroen said with a smile.

"It is the perfect place to hide because this inn happens to be right beside an herbal shop so any smells that demons get they think comes from that shop." The bat continued.

"Well we will just have to wait them out." Light said laying down on the bed. "But for now I am really sleepy and even if you guys aren't I am going to sleep."

Youko sat on the same bed and soon the other two saw they were both fast asleep. Kurone smiled as he secured the bars and then the window then locking a second bar from the inside of the room as extra protection. Going about the room lit two huge candles, they were about 4 feet tall each and looked like once they got to one foot more wax and wick had been added to it.

"Your light?" Dark said motioning to the candles.

"Yep. We found that candle light is the only lights that doesn't bring any attention around this kind of neighborhood." Kurone took her hand and led her to the bed when they too fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day.

Krystal Fox: Alright here's a longer chapter. Hope you like it. It's building on to an exciting end.


	8. For old times sake

Fields Of Hope Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. 

Ch 8 For old times sake

The hours ticked by and Kurone and Youko slept. They were tired over the course of several days they had done impossible things. Light woke to the smell of smoke. Looking around saw that one of the candles had gotten blown out.

Dark smiled from across the room whispering, "I think I blew too hard, sorry 'bout the smoke."

Light just smiled, coughing a little said, "It's alright but I think we should find something to eat in this place, I know that they will be hungry when they wake up."

"And you won't?" Dark asked looking at Light. Light was well known for skipping meals just because she didn't feel like eating, or putting out the effort to get something.

"Yes maybe for me too." Light said sighing, or not she thought.

Dark and Light scoured the room looking for something edible when Light realized something. Something that was obvious.

"Dark, there is no food in this room and never has!" She rolled her eyes and went to disturb the fox.

"Fox, wake up!" She shook his shoulder lightly.

He barely moved, his tail flicked slowly and he sighed.

"If you don't wake up I will use the wake up tack-tic (not how it's spelled oh well)"

He didn't move a muscle.

"Alright that's what you get for ignoring me." Light reached down.

Dark smirked from behind her with Kurone who had woken at the commotion. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Light gently touched Youko's many tails and rubbed them the wrong way. A yelp exploded from the fox like never heard before, it sent his old partner and his wife to the floor in hysteria. Light kept brushing the tails the wrong way till Youko jumped out of bed yelling for his plants.

"Restraining vines!"

Vines appeared out of no where and pinned Light to the wall, a very irate fox stood in front of her and glared. He smoothed out his tails and petted them in a very vain way to correct the mess his woman had created.

"You are a nuisance."

"You sleep too hard."

"Do not" the fox replied

"Do too," Light exclaimed from her chained position.

"You rise too early." He complained looking around the room, glaring at the other two who were still chuckling.

"You don't rise at all." Light said rolling her eyes.

"Are you trying to start an argument?" Youko asked in question.

"NO!" She yelled, "NOW LET ME DOWN!!!!" Her feet were four inches off the ground and it was bothering her that she couldn't feel her toes.

"Why?" Youko asked now in control of the situation.

"Er! The thing I hate about an argument is it always interrupts a good discussion! So now I am starting an argument. PUT ME DOWN!!!" Light said irately. She did not like the numbing feeling that was creeping up her legs from lack of blood circulation.

Youko oblivious to this fact kept going, "I think I will leave you up there to learn a lesson while I go get some food for us to eat."

He turned and disappeared out the window. If the fox's woman's glares could kill Youko would have been dead over a 1,000 times.

"That is why I woke him up!" Light said exasperated. "Can you guys figure out a way to get me down? I can't feel my legs."

Kurone a little concerned nodded, "These vines can be coaxed to let you go." The bat's firm hands ran along some of the vines, pushing here, pulling there, ever so surely loosening the vines till finally a thump of Light falling to the ground was made known.

"Thanks Kurone," Light said from the floor, "I don't think I will be walking for awhile." Staring down at her tingling legs glaring at them for not walking right away even though it was not their fault.

Dark sat beside her friend, "Will you be okay?"

"I think so, I just need to let my blood start circulating again." Light stared at Kurone,

"Where is Youko getting food?"

"How he does it best? He will snag some of the best foods for us to taste and enjoy.

Youko was always wanting only the best for himself. Boy is that fox vain."

From the window they hear a silky voice, "Vanity, Vanity, thy name is beauty!" Youko climbed through chuckling at Kurone's comments.

"I thought you would have learned a long time ago that foxes are very vain creatures, who are not afraid to admit it."

"Or flaunt it." Light said snatching the bag from Youko and dragging it to the floor beside her. Opening it she found mince meat pies, fresh fruits, bread, wine, and several jugs of water.

"Hm food." Light said with little or no enthusiasm.

Everyone else picked up something to eat. Kurone an apple, Youko a small bowl of raspberries and one of the personalized sized wine bottles, Dark the a small mince meat pie. Light grudgingly took one of the apples in the bag but didn't eat it. She just ran her fingers over the skin of the apple enjoying the smooth textured feel.

"I want to go for a walk." Light said suddenly, "I don't want to be locked up in this cramped room." She said eyeing the small rooms' walls.

"No." Youko said continuing eating his berries.

"What did you say?" Light demanded.

Kurone and Dark exchanged a look, they could both see another fight coming on. It seemed that since they had arrived in this room the two were going to be on each other's nerves.

To nip the problem in the bud Kurone rose and said, "I need to stretch my wings anyhow, I will take you for a short walk and we will return shortly."

Youko was about to protest when he saw the look on Light's face that said, there was no way that he could stop her. And when that look came on you couldn't stop her. No matter what.

"Fine. Be careful." Youko said in a cold voice.

Light barely nodded as Kurone helped her out the window. Only then did Dark notice the abandoned apple where her friend had been sitting.

"She didn't eat."

Youko looked over and said, "Why are females so dang confusing?"

"If I knew the answer to that question Youko, I would use it against her. She is one stubborn woman." Dark said scooping up the apple and putting it back into the bag.

"When they get back we have to force that woman to eat. She is going to loose more weight if she doesn't eat. I don't care what she says, she must eat." Dark said absentmindedly.

Youko was anxious, now that Light was out of his sight he had a bad feeling, just like before Kurone nearly got killed one time. He was sure that something was going to go wrong soon.

"Dark, come on, we need to follow them"

She looked confused for a second and then saw the serious look on his face. Without questioning the fox stood up and let him help her out the window.

"I am going to tie a vine to your waist. In this town you can never be too careful." Winding a thick vine around her waist, so as to not loose his best friend's wife.

He sniffed the wind, he could smell Light, they had gone towards the docks. Kurone seemed comfortable but Youko didn't dare not trust the bad feeling running through his veins.

Kurone laughed as Light flipped off another adorning demon. Light was ticked so anything even small was making her cause pain and suffering.

"You really need to watch your temper little Light."

"I am not Little BAT!!!" Light said in her anger, since Youko had refused to let her do something she was determined to do it. She was just that kind of person. If you tell her no you will find that she has gone and done it. Tell her yes then she might or might not do it, that's just the kind of person that she was.

Kurone tapped her shoulder, "Look," he said from behind so that she could see what he was pointing at. She looked he was pointing at a port ship, it was beautifully made, all the wood seemed to have some kind of carving and design. There one the port side of the ship a slowly weaving pattern moved to the front of the ship in the form of a string of coins. They had been carved into the ship as if to represent some important meaning.

"Why is the ship carved like that? I don't see any other ships like that one." She said scanning the docks.

"That's because that ship for a high ranking official or lord. It could be his represented or the person himself, but they always get to have ships beautifully made. I believe Youko fell in love with the carving of wood and has mastered the carving of it into anything wood back at our caves."

"that would be love…" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a heavy weight suddenly fell on her and all went black.

Kurone cried out, the weight pushing down on him seem to crush his wings. They hurt terribly. Then after a few seconds all that he saw was blackness and he heard Light cry out in pain, and then nothing.

Raasin waved farewell to Yuusuke's group smiled largely at Shizuru. "Be back soon my heir. Do bring your companions."

Yuusuke shook his head, "I do think that he's gone a little too soft in the head."

"Why would you say that?" Shizuru said softly.

"Because even though he won't go and eat humans anymore, he still really despises the race and he not only talked civilly to you but he seemed to enjoy the conversation!" Yuusuke said in a loud voice.

Hiei stood on the forecastle staring out at the waters. In half a day they would arrive at the docks of the city where black marketing is how you survived. He might just stay on the ship. Too many lower class demons to bother him or get in his way. That would just make him irate and he didn't want to waste energy on something that just wasn't worth it. The sound of water was quiet and gentle against the boat unlike the screeching and yowling that would be in the markets. Yes he would just stay on the boat.

Krystal Fox: Sorry for so long with the updates, but again my computer is evil and is against me updating and it does everything possible to not let me update, so I am trying something new that hopefully works okay. Here goes nothing.


	9. Gone to the dogs

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Ch 9 Gone to the dogs**

The bat slowly woke to a pain in his back, automatically he looked back as saw that strong iron clamps had been put on his wings to keep him from moving his wings.

"They are so going to cramp up." Kurone thought.

Then he looked around he was in a square cell with three walls, no windows and the only light was through the bars that were in front of him, thus the entrance. His wrists were tightly secured with cuffs that were cutting his circulation off. At the time he could not feel his fingers. Then looking around saw that his scythe had been left on his person but he knew that there was no way he could possibly get to the scythe in his condition. He shuffled to his knees and tried to contact Kurama. When he did all he got was a massive headache.

"Wait." Kurone thought, "Kurama. His woman." Looking around he could not see Light. Where had they taken the priestess of time?

Light woke to the sound of other female voices murmuring. She looked around and saw she was in a room with other women that were barely clad with any clothes and what clothes they did wear showed their form far too much for Light's liking. Looking down saw that to her horror! She wore the same kind of clothing that the others in the room wore. Standing she looked to the one woman a lizard looking demon that seemed ot be in charge and said, "I require a cape, or long tunic, I will not wear this without it." Other women in the room crowded around Light.

"What?" One asked, "Why don't you want to show off your beautiful form? It will earn you a kind master who wants to preserve such beauty."

This went on and on till Light saw at one side of the room there was a long tunic that seemed to be a man's and grabbed it and slipped it on. It covered her modestly just to about her lower thigh. Satisfied that she was covered more asked, "How did I get here?"

A cat demon woman turned and said, "You were brought here in the latest shipment of bed-slaves."

"BED-SLAVES!!!!!" Light said with a horror that was shown on her face.

"Yes. You will be sold along with 4 other females and 5 other males today at market." The demon said it so calmly that Light wanted to go over and strangulate her for making it sound so normal.

The woman continued, "You will be inspected by those buying you and then the auction will begin."

Light muttered as she walked away, "There is no damn way that they are going to inspect my person, I'll show them." Then as she thought about it, where was the bat that must also be suffering a similar fate.

Yuusuke walked along the docks and arrived at the market. "I can't believe I am demon slave shopping for him. Can't he send someone else to do this dirty work." He looked around and rolled his eyes as he saw Kuwabara ogling several of the "beautiful" women that were being displayed.

"Idiot." Yuusuke said hitting him on the back of the head, "We are looking for an intelligent woman who can manage a demon King's affairs, not have an affair."

Kuwabara nodded dumbly, "Sure Urameshi, whatever…Hey are those kind of slaves supposed to be really…well you know…visible? And doesn't she look familiar?"

Yuusuke sighed, and turned around and sure enough there was a line of females wearing next to nothing and one female wearing a tunic that looked familiar.

"That's Raasin's seal mark!"

There on an upper corner of the tunic that the woman wore was a mark that revealed that whoever wore the tunic belonged to Raasin.

Yuusuke could see the woman was uncomfortable and didn't like all the suggestive eyes looking at her. One demon tried to get up close to "examine" her person and the demon was knocked to the ground with a very hard punch.

He sighed again, "Let's go get her out of there. Maybe she is what Raasin needs."

Walking up to the slave master declared, "Why are you selling an already owned slave demon?"

The demon master looked around and paled as he saw Yuusuke and then the mark on the woman's tunic.

"I am sorry my lord I did not know."

"Like hell you did. Now had her over." He said in a demanded tone.

The demon hurried and ordered some slaves to haul the woman over to them and they did completely ignoring her glaring looks.

Yuusuke looked at her and said, "Well come on." He turned o leave until the orange haired lug tapped his shoulder.

"Urameshi she isn't moving."

Turning around the woman hadn't moved from where the slavers had abandoned her.

"Would you please come on I really don't want to have to use force, Keiko would kill me." Yuusuke said to this woman.

"Why should I trust you? You a demon just like all the others." She said in demon tongue.

"I swear on my royal demon blood that I will not lay a hand on you to harm you. Satistified?" He asked with his hands in the air.

"Okay." She said softly. "But I need to find a friend, he was also drug into this slavery and I need to find him."

Yuusuke thought about this, if they helped this woman out and found her friend, then they would have two servants for Raasin. He liked the sound of that. "Okay what does your friend look like?"

"He is quite tall, has bat wings, a strange almost ruined hat on his head and is wearing all leather, with many belts, he had a scythe but they probably took that from him." She said now walking with them. Her demon slave cuffs clinking with walking.

"You mean like that freaky guy over there?" Kuwabara asked, pointing in the direction of a fighting ring.

They all looked and saw the very person described fighting for his life in a demon blood-bath ring against 4 very strong ring fighters, with his bare hands. One of the other fighters held a scythe, the bat's scythe, and was doing a horrible job of using it, allowing the bat to fight back.

"We have to stop this!" The woman yelled, "He'll get hurt."

Suddenly Yuusuke could see almost fox like appendages appear on her head, and a swishing tail of beautiful white begin twitching. This woman was a fox demon, so it seemed. What was she doing with a bat demon? Oh well he would find out later. Right now he needed to save the bat from an untimely death.

He jumped carelessly into the ring and landed on one of the demons killing him instantly. The bat grabbed up his discarded scythe and quickly disposed of the other three. A demon in the crowd yelled, "Why did you stop it? You should die!!."

A very angry demon master came charging out of a side door, using the clamps on the bat's wrists to force him to his knees. What #! Do you think you are doing! You just killed my best ring fighters."

Yuusuke stood calmly and let his energy show, the demon flinched, then recognized who he was. "I believe you have stolen property that is mine." He said calmly. "As you can see this demon's mate is mine so he belongs to me also." He said motioning to the woman at the sidelines with Kuwabara.

The demon now was shaking with fear, "My lord I am sorry I did not intend to…"

"But you did, so now you must return him to me and pay a fine. You will send 100 kilos of gold to Lord Raasin or suffer a thousand deaths." Yuusuke said helping the bat to his feet and leading him over to the wall where he climbed over and stood next to the woman. Now Yuusuke could see that there were clamps tightly bound over the bat's wings, "Ouch that has to be painful."

"You there," He said to the demon cowering, "Take those clamps off of his wings."

"I can't without a smithy my lord."

Yuusuke paused he would just get Hiei to do it. Ignoring the lowly demon he jumped the wall and motioned the two to follow him.

"You really got them Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, "Wow who knew that all your demon heritage would come in handy looking for slaves for Raasin."

The bat murmured something to the fox and he heard chuckling.

"Hey you two!" Kuwabara said boldly, "What are your names?"

They exchanged looks and the bat said, "I am Kuro and this is Light."

(For safety measures Kurone didn't want them to know his full name.)

Kuwabara nodded and then turned around. They arrived at the boat and Kuwabara waved at Shizuru. Hiei stood silently at the bow staring at them.

"Light," Kurone said silently, "Mate? Where did he get that?"

Light smiled, "I think since I was so insistent about finding you he thinks we have to be mates. Otherwise it is strange for a fox demon to care about a bat demon."

"That is true, why did you become a fox? Is it being in Makia for a long time again?" He said moving his shoulders a little to move the discomfort of the pain.

"I think so, but you would think living in Makia at the house for so long it would be the same, maybe it's just reflex?" She said thinking about it. "Are you hurting?" She said motioning to his wings.

"Yes but what can I say. Pain is inevitable Suffering is optional" He said with a soft yet pained look. "Isn't that the little fire demon that was helping look for us?" Kurone said looking at Hiei.

"Why yes it is?….Kurone, they don't recognize us! They don't know that it is us who they are looking for." Light said alarmed.

"Well then we will have to act our parts for the time being until we figure out how to get away from them and back to Youko." He said as they were escorted onto the awaiting ship.

At the slave market, Youko had just scared the bed-slaver demons into telling him where Light had gone, running fast met with Dark. Dark had stayed in a safe house waiting for him.

"They got sold as slaves, it seems also as if a representative of Raasin came and got Light and Kurone and is taking them back to the property of Raasin. I can't let them get into the palace. From what I hear, Raasin is looking for another demon bed-partner and hierarchy man slave for punishment duty."

"What does that mean? Punishment duty?" Dark said half running to keep up with Youko's long strides.

"That means if one of his better slaves disobeys and he doesn't want to ruin them he will use Kurone much like a whipping boy in the human realm. He will get all of their punishments." Youko said with a voice of extreme anger. He would not let his best friend be submitted to such low-life punishments.

Krystal Fox: Well it's been awhile, I am trying harder but it seems that the harder I try the more the computer world is against me. Oh well. Enjoy!!!!


	10. Sea Sickness

**Fields Of Hope **

**Sequel to Fields of Promises **

**By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox**

**Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but ****all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

**Ch 10 Sea Sickness**

**Light looked out at the ocean wondering where they were going. Looking at Kurone felt sorry for him. Walking over she held his hair back as he continued to retch over the side of the boat.**

"**Ugh." Kurone said dry heaving. **

**She rubbed gentle circles into his back trying to give some comfort. "I'll get you some water to rinse your mouth out." She said as she loosened her own hair using the tie to hold back Kurone's hair should he need to retch more. **

**All he could manage was to nod before leaning over the side again. She sighed and went off to look for the young man who had rescued them from slavery and demon fighting. yuusuke she said to herself, that's what he said his name was. She already knew the name since she already knew him but better to not let him know that. **

"**Excuse me Yuusuke." she said coming upon the small crowd of him and his gang, "I need some water, Kurone more like needs it. He's not taking very well to sailing." **

**Yuusuke looked up at the fox who was standing demurely at his left side. "Of course, I'll have one of the crew bring you as much water as you think he'll need…Doesn't he still have those clamps on his wings?" He asked as she had turned to leave. **

"**Yes." She said pausing. **

**Yuusuke turned to Hiei and said, "Hiei do you think you could get some badly placed clamps off the bat's wings? Cause I a thinking that is doing nothing to help his nausea."**

**Hiei just jumped off his perch and followed the fox. **

"**Urameshi," kuwabara said, "Do you get the idea that shrimpy knows something we don't?" **

**The demon lord nodded, his eyes following Hiei as they went around to the Port Bow where Kurone was still retching. **

**Hiei walked beside the fox and once they were outside of the human's and demon's hearing said, "Priestess."**

**She started and looked down at Hiei, "You Know?" She asked softly. **

**He nodded. **

"**Why haven't you told the others then and carted me off to Koenma's to reclaim my soul?" Her distress evident in her voice.**

"**Only I know." He said arriving behind the bat. Placing his hands on the wings they glowed for a second then the clamps shattered, releasing the cramped up, bloodied and sore wings.**

**Kurone sighed just a second before he emptied the rest of his stomach leaving nothing but dry heaving. **

**Once he was finished Hiei just walked off. Kurnone whispered while leaning over the side of the ship. "I wonder why he hides this deep secret?"**

"**I don't know Kurone, I don't know." She said rubbing between his wings as he tried not to dry heave anymore. **

**In the forests moving swiftly through the trees, plants and bushes leaning out of the way of the silver blur, mixed with a little black. Dark looked up at the fox carrying her, he was furious. His future mate had been stolen from him and he would not take if lightly.**

"**Youko, when are you going to fulfill your dream and marry Light?" She said trying to make him think of brighter things. **

"**as much as I want her so badly It is a goal in my future and my little friend, goals are dreams with deadlines." he leapt over a fallen tree and continued his mad dash to the lands of Raasin hoping he made it before the ship got into the harbor. **

**As they rounded a corner nearly to the crossroads to Raasin's there they stopped. Youko set Dark down and stepped in front of her. Soldiers stood blocking the way in. Sldiers with the insignia of Prince Koenma, and King Enma. **

"**Where is the pale broad?" one of them said cruelly. **

"**Yes, we must take her to the realms of the dead where her dark soul will not trouble the world." another said.**

**Youko stood firmly, "You will not have her." **

"**Oh but we think we shall, since it is our duty as spirit guards." Their energy grew and you could feel the tension that filled the air as you could see their power. Youko's eyes grew dangerous. **

"**You flaunt your powers before another, yet do not assess the dangers it will bring to your own person. I give you my warning now." **

**His hair turned more wild, his eyes became like a cats, claws extended beyond the normal length. In more of a growl then an voice he said, "Tis Youko they cry!" **

**Before they could say more then "YOUKO?!?" **

**The fear in their eyes was evident but the mercy of Youko was not. He tore them to pieces. Claws entered their chests tearing out their still beating hearts. He dug his claws into one of them and grabbed a rib and yanked it out of him causing the man to die from the stress and carnage of the maddened fox. Blood filled the clearing and soon a deathly silence filled the air. **

"**Come. We must hurry." Was all he said before scooping her up and running a new determination in his footsteps. **

**Krystal Fox: Okay it's been a while I know but between school, graduating, vacation plans, and plans to move out I have been pressed for time.**


	11. Discovery 2

Fields Of Hope

**Fields Of Hope **

**By Youkiyra Solar aka Krystal Fox**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Though my characters are my own so blah!

**Chapter 11 Discovery.**

Light stood on the prow staring at the incoming docks, the moment in which they left this ship she knew freedom would escape them. Soldiers with chains stood waiting for their victims. She sighed; only now that they were so close to their last minutes of freedom did she realize there was hope!

Looking towards Hiei she gave a bitter sweet smile. If she was claimed by a hierarchy then there was no way that the underworld could claim her soul. It seemed that loss of freedom was inevitable. She would suffer through it and only hope Youko would understand. Kurone stepped up beside her wearing much more comfortable clothes, as his had been nearly shredded off of him.

"What is going through your head Light?" he asked concerned. "Your expression is that of total despair yet there is a determination I do not like about your face."

"Kurone, there are very few things which can stop an all-powerful underworld lord to claim a soul. But they are required to abide by rules which can not be broken should they not want the end of the world to come." Light said softly.

Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks, "Now is the time to play those rules out. Then they shall not have me."

The sailors docked the ship and the passengers began to depart. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were joking while Hiei walked stoically behind them. Kurone and Light followed silently knowing that their fates were less than delightful.

Youko fought off another regiment of soldiers as they slowed him down, he was growing frustrated. He had to reach the castle before the two were claimed by Raasin or he would loose them both forever. Unless he used his own kingly rights.

Dark was growing frustrated herself. The thought of losing Kurone was becoming too much. It was not a choice she would have and she would not let this take over her mind. She could not let herself lose him. The pain in her chest grew more at the thought of losing him to anyone.

Claws slashed through flesh destroying the life within them. Guts trailed across the ground, a small reminder of a Youko's fury. A guttural scream escaped his lips as the animalistic instincts took over and all within his path suffered death. His eyes were red and gold, the fury of blood lust reflected for all to see. Blood covered his palms and lower arms as he gave no mercy, he drew and quartered all and cared not who they were.

Death now was common place here and youko reveled in it. He craved this feeling, stealing, killing, and lust filled desires were a foxes life. These things that controlled his passion, seemed to be soaring out of control.

There in front of his eyes was a castle, built to be a fortified city, the builders did not take into effect the fury of a fox demon and how he would declare war on this city because of a loss of what was his!

Raasin stood waiting in his courtyard he wanted to see his new slaves. His last ones didn't last very long and his whipping boy lasted even less. He hoped it would be worth whatever cost his heir had paid to get his latest slaves. He never told his heir that indeed the female cared for his personal affairs, but it also was to that of his nightly activities in the bed. He craved female flesh, and yet he had a feeling he would still yet be denied, a feeling which did not set well with him.

There on the horizon he could see the ship docking. Finally, his long wait was finally over. He could see two figures, one of a dark black another a golden and white colors. This would prove interesting, he could not but be enchanted by the polar opposites that started to come his way.

Yuusuke looked at the fox and bat in his care and could see that they were familiar with each other but he decided they could not be lovers. They did not treat each other as one would a lover, but that of dear and beloved friends. He could not get off of his conscience the fact of the matter that they seemed so familiar. What ever it was that was just eluding him was driving him nuts! He could not for the life of him remember what it was that these two reminded him of.

Kuwabara himself was questioning the validitiy of these two slaves in his memory. Then it clicked, looked at the bat he concentrated and took in the odd hat, and even though he wore clothes not his own he could see it. This was the bat demon they searched for, that they were supposed to take to Koenma to be exterminated. The Fox though, she seemed like the lady of white that they were searching for but there were fox ears upon her head and a tail. The woman they searched for had none of these. _Could I be wrong? I best ask Yuusuke before I just start accusing things….or I could just let things go as they are…then it should work out. _At least that is what he thought.

Hiei watched the other two, he could tell they were trying to place the two slaves. Recognition spread across Kuwabara's face and Hiei was surprised that he did not just blurt out who they were. Silence continued to fill the air as Kuwabara still did not explode with this new information formed in his head. It confused Hiei to why Kuwabara did not tell everyone about his discovery. _Maybe he is doubting his conclusions. _

They walked onto the docks where soldiers held handcuffs for the slaves. Manacles for their new life. Male eyes could not stay off of the beautiful form of the fox, her every move haunted by the stares of lustfilled eyes. One of the soldiers even dared to touch her rear, she flinched away. The demon just purred with pleasure, lust and desire clear in his eyes.

Light stepped closer to Kurone suddenly fearful of what was soon to happen, she could not stand the thought of such a joining, but is seemed there was no way out. One of the queer soldiers grabbed Kurone lust in his eyes, as he put manacles on his person, he quested his hand across his chest and whispered, "Eventually our master will grow tired of you, then you shall be mine."

Yuusuke stepped in, "Did I give you permission to touch the possessions of High Ruler Raasin?" He said pulling Kurone away from the demon.

The demon knelt knowing this heir had as much power as Raasin and it would kill him to cross such power. "I was out of place mi' lord. I shall not cross that line again." He said showing his neck in submission to his lord.

Yuusuke satisfied for the moment motioned Kurone and Light towards the castle. "Raasin awaits.

As the troupe walked forward Shizuru stepped up beside Raasin awaiting her brother's return so they could begin studying again. She could see two beautiful creatures being lead up into the castle, the female looked like that of a goddess of the woods, all wild and free, expect for the manacles holding her down she was sure that the fox would have sprouted wings and flown away. The male was just as beautiful, she caught her breath at his perfect form. Black wings sprouted from his back and his lazy attitude was catching her attention. She could feel the heat rising to her face and she looked away. It had been a long time since she had looked at anyone who she adored and felt like that, she turned and went inside. She would remain alone. For the one whom she loved had died a long time ago….

Raasin's eyes went up and down each of the slaves, their beauty was beyond what he expected. The lady was beyond beautiful, she was a creature of the woods, wild, just the way he liked them. He felt a tug at his heart, a voice at the back of his head called for him to not do this thing, he ignored it. The tug at his loins would not be ignored, she was his to do with as he pleased. And he would. Everything he pleased. The dress this woman had been graced with covered her in a tempting way, a slit up the sides revealed much leg and made him intake a breath as he could not let his eyes leave her. The dip of the dress revealed the edge of skin on her chest and made him crave to touch her.

The male was just as ravishing. Here in demon world no such values of gender got in the way of bliss. He would not use this one as a whipping boy, he could not bare to harm such a beautiful soul. Yet he could not leave him alone, he would take and would do it soon.

Light was aware of the lustful gaze that was molesting her person. She shivered and dealt with it. There was little she could do, without using her powers. If it went too far she knew there would be no choice, her purity would be hers to give away, never would she let it be stolen from her…she hoped.

Kurone did not like the gaze leveled at him, he shivered at the implications of such a request by the demon lord before them. He could only imagine the demon lords plans for Light. Something he would never forgive himself for should it happen.

Krystal Light: Sorry its been a while. But Due to college and squeezing work in too, I have been over whelmed. Here is the update…and if you are wondering yes I did change the rating because of the upcoming chapters. Sorry but that's how it is…I can not risk having my stories stopped due to a lowered standard. I am not risking anything so I upped the rating because of the evil thoughts within my head….please enjoy and yes I have summer freedom so expect more updates….


	12. Mature Reading only

Fields Of Hope

**Fields Of Hope **

**By Youkiyra Solar aka Krystal Fox**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Though my characters are my own so blah!

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY MATURE READING. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T **

**WANT TO READ AND BE GROSSED OUT…..THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. **

**Chapter 12 Mature reading **

Raasin welcomed yuusuke and smiled, "You have outdown yourself my heir. I must say if you make such good choices in these matters than the country will thrive under your control when the time comes." He walked towards the slaves and standing infront of Light he tilted her head up. "What is you name my dear? Such a beauty….hm, and a fox nonetheless." He said running his hands over her arms and under her chin.

"Light." Was all she said, she knew it would make things better for her should she just let these things happen because in that instant she relized that the chains upon her withheld her priestess power from her, she had nothing besides pure adrenaline to stop this creature from harming her.

He had moved on Kurone and wrapped his arms around his chest. He could feel the bat quiver under his hand as the sensation from a kiss to his neck caused Kurone to let out a gentle shudder.

Kurone tried to pull away from the ruler but Raasin didn't respond well to this, rather he pulled the bat closer to his person. "Yuusuke you are dismissed, I have to go over their responsibilities soon." Raasin said pushing his slaves towards the main hall. "till then you may do as you wish. I will be busy for a long time."

Yuusuke had a bad feeling about this but still he could do very little…or rather so he thought. Hiei sadly stared after the Fox and Bat. He knew what instruction Raasin would be teaching them, he understood demons far to well to not see the lust in the demon lords eyes. He only hoped the other half of the troupe the two had come from might come and declare a claim on the slaves so Raasin would stick to his rules and give up what is not rightfully his. (Kurone is claimed already by Dark…Light though has no such claim to her dismay.)

Raasin sent off Light to the harem where the ladies would make her at home. Kurone he took with him and decided to train immediately in his new duties. Kurone grew still, he could feel the desire rolling off of this demon in waves. He would not let this demon take something without a fight. Even if he was chained, he would let no such thing happen unless he was literally forcibly taken.

Raasin shoved him onto the bed throwing him off balance. Kurone tried to regain his footing and move but was stopped as he was straddled by Raasin who thrust his tongue deep into Kurone's mouth. Kurone screamed and pushed him away after biting the tongue in his mouth. Raasin's eyes glowed, "I don't appreciate Hostility" and tried to kiss him again. The bat kicked at him and tried to crawl away shaking… "You poor thing, you're scared aren't you…Don't worry I won't hurt you….much."

Raasin let a bit of his energy flare as he grew angry, blood dripping from his mouth. He would not allow some slave to harm his person. This slave would suffer. He rammed the energy against Kurone stunning him. While wielding his vast energy he used the cuffed wrists and chained them above his head. And tore the clothes covering his slave from him and laughed, he would triumph over this bat if it killed the bat. He would drive in until he ripped this creature in half, he would show this slave the meaning of pain. \

Youko and Dark crossed the wall with no difficulty. It was then Dark saw Kurone being lead away from the courtyard by the Demon lord.

"Youko, there he is…" She said pointing towards the entrance to the castle hall. The blood thirsty look in his eyes showed murder as Youko saw the caress the demon did across his best friend's shoulders. He would not suffer any to touch his friends in such a way if they were not his mate…..The demon would die. The muscles under his tunic strained to not spring right then, but Youki instincts controlled his actions as he did a careful sweep over the grounds and found the best entrance into the castle for their attack. A clump of trees but a short distance away with vines creeping over the wall. A garden alcove, perfect.

As the two crept over the wall towards the vines and trees nearby Youko felt something almost like something was ripping inside his chest. He looked at Dark and she looked terrified.

Turning they saw two huge spider demons crouched over them both. Youko due his instinct dashed away, eluding the spider demon chasing him. Dark had no such luck ,she was scooped up and no matter how much struggling she did the spider demon held a strong grip over her.

Raasin prepared to trust in to give no preparation nor warning. Kurone tried hard to get this man off of him he felt too weak and helpless as he could not move from the restraints upon him, just as the Demon was about to enter a voice from the window came through, '

"My lord, I have discovered a trespasser, what shall I do with it?" A spider demon said slipping through the window.

Raasin stared at this woman, a dark beauty like that of the bat beneath him. He would enjoy this. Then He saw it. There the bat's eyes were frantic staring at the female in horror. _He knows this woman…A possible mate…hm, I do know I am going to have lots of fun. _"Soilder, leave the woman here, but bind a controller collar about her neck." Raasin said rising and walking over.

The spider did quick work of weaving a magic around her neck so she had to obey whatever Raasin commanded. He leaned over to her and kissed and licked down her cheek. "You are a beauty. I have now been blessed this day, to receive three wonderful beauties which seem like of the gods and goddesses." He ordered her to sit on a nearby chair and then returned to Kurone. He could tell they were mates, he would top his cake and torture these two. A pleasure he had always enjoyed.

Raasin removed his own close and forcing Kurone's legs apart entered him, with no warning, and began to thrust. _Oh gods…_Kurone thought, it was so painful. He did not want to feel this, it felt good, the underlying euphoria of the pain filled his mind.

Dark thought she was going to be sick as she watched this. It was becoming too much, watching her mate be claimed by another and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Please STOP!" Kurone shouted trying to force the demone lord off of him, but he was restrained to stop the demon. Raasin began to move faster and faster, causing Kurone's pleasure to grow more than he could bear.

"NOOO!" he was screamed. "Stop!! Please... before I--"

Raasin refused to listen. He thrusted harder and harder until Kurone couldn't hold on anymore. He _came_, against his will, and began sobbing uncontrollably. He felt the betrayal to his mate as she watched, he could not stand the shame he felt as he was forced to give into the feelings that he now hated. Raasin ran his hands all over Kurone's body enjoying the shivers that resulted from his claws leaving small trails of blood. The hairs on the back of Kurone's neck stood erect, beads of sweat rolled down his cheek as his color changed to a pallor.

Kurone was so ashamed, he allowed himself to be forced into enjoying this sadistic torture from this demon lord infront of his mated beloved. How low could he go? When suddenly the demon lord lifted Kurone off of the bed and chained him to a post on the other side of the room. Kurone watched in horror as he ordered his mate to disrobe and get on the bed.

"beautiful my dear, your hair is so silky. Oh I do like you a lot." Raasin said groping the beauty beneath him, she couldn't move from the spell cast over her she felt horrified as the demon began to show her what he wanted to do. "When I like something," he said rubbing her stomach, "I like to take it away…when one doesn't reach desired results wanted then I feel an empty despair which makes me feel alive. Let me share it with you young maid." His voice was so soothing, the words he said though were not.

Unwanted heat spread to her legs and she prayed a savior would come before she was used to relieve the demon lord's release. She was in silent misery, the heat she felt in her stomach seemed to travel downward again to her legs and then upward to her chest. She did not have to imagine that even though the demon was not touching her breasts that the nipples were hard.

Raasin pinned her down and kissed her lips his breath tickled her face, the small heat she had earlier felt was nothing to the feeling of the demon rubbing against her loins. She could not help but grab the demen's arm in reflex as she felt the heat grow stronger. Raasin's eyes became slanted as he could smell the increase of the heat. He leaned over her neck and kissed and nipped his way down leaving small red marks with his tongue and teeth as he traveled to her erect nipples. Dark groaned underneath him as Raasin ran his fingers through her dark and shining hair.

Her nipples were both painfully erect, the black-haired male removed his hot mouth, leaving a thin sheet of saliva on both nipples. Dark gasped and the cool air attacked her nipples, making her squirm slightly underneath the demon.

The demon moved forward, crawling up the lady's body and placing his lips against the puckered lips beneath him harshly. He gained entrance to the hot mouth quickly, snaking his tongue over her tongue letting the blood from inguiry early to coat her mouth. She barely moved hers tongue, pushing against the overly aggressive one whenever it went to far in her mouth as the spell kept her from fighting back too much. . The demon gnashed his teeth on her bottom lip as he pulled away from the hot kiss to breathe.

The black-haired male continued his assault on her , flicking his tongue over the sweaty skin. He trailed his tongue down to the bat lady's belly button and stuck his tongue in there as much as he could, which earned him a very sharp gasp that was followed by a loud moan.

The demon slid her pants down, throwing them aside as well and gazed at the beauty of the her whole body in pure lecherous pleasure.

She was overwhelmed with heat now and every inch of skin that wasn't covered in saliva burned. It seemed like the hotness of the demon's mouth on her skin seeped into her pores and spread through her veins like wildfire. She couldn't even keep her eyes open in horror of the coming torture.

Raasin leaned over her and kissed her lips…she was a sexual pleasure he was coming to enjoy. And he had yet to even claim her. She groaned as he leaned downward and slid his fingers inside her passage. She gave a scream. The demon roughly moved the fingers deep inside of the female stroking her hot spot with every stroke. He suddenly, retracted his fingers and looked at the expression on her face, a disgruntled and pained face.

Looking at the chained up bat saw that if glares could kill Raasin would be dead a million times over. He turned back to the woman beneath him and He smiled and leaned forward to claim her lips once more. This time he let the kiss linger a little longer; their tongues viciously fighting his attacking to claim, hers trying to force him out.

_This can't be it…I'll die from the pain. No please!! _She cried to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks…

Light walked after the guard into a beautiful garden. There at the center of this garden were countless females and males lounging around. There were all erotically dressed, none could compare with such beauty.

Here she felt it, a connect to her powers, there in a corner was a small replica of the large clock which somehow controlled her powers and what happened. The figures were that of Morning and Evening. She might actually beable to fix this…But it might not turn out the way that Dark and herself would want…She looked down. But it might be their one chance to escape.

Youko felt it, a claiming, an unwilling claim. The aura felt familiar, his blood lust grew he would not let those dear to him be taken again!! His form became a small fox moving swiftly through the shrubbery. He would destroy the one who dared to harm his "family".

The blood on his claws revealed the reason for a healthy respect and fear of Youko, and why the demon world feared this Youki

Krystal Fox: Yes I am mean, yes I am cruel, yes I am sadistically evil. I know all this. (add sick to that list too) I warned you at the beginning of this story it was for mature readers only…I wasn't joking. (I am so dead, Ri'ska' is going to kill me)


	13. The Argument

**Fields Of Hope **

Sequel to Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This story idea is my own, but **all characters do to with YuYuHakusho are not mine but those who created it. **

Chapter 13 The Argument

Light felt something, she needed to stop it. Ignoring the eunich's commands to stay within the walls of the harem.

She dashed away knowing she had to find the bat…it was imperative to his survival possibly even for someone else. The sense of dread in her chest told her that someone was going to be dying body and soul if something was going to be done.

"Guard," she said addressing him, "Where might I find Raasin's chambers?"

"You shouldn't be out here. Its against the rules!" He said looking at her blushing, she was very beautiful.

"Come now you couldn't say no to a pretty face could you?" she said sauntering up to the guard and running a hand down his arm.

He looked at her and followed the edge of her dress and further down admiring her "beauties". "Um..I guess it won't hurt if he did want you…"

"Yes," she said playing with his words, "He wants me and will not appreciate if you withhold me from going to him"

"Um..Um..uh-huh" He said nodding and leading her down the hallway towards some very oranate doors and further down the hallway to a very beautiful set of doors describing the heritage of Raasin's rule.

"There you are my dear…I hope this is sufficient enough…when you need to be escorted back I shall come for you…my lady…" He said before stuttering again.

Entering the room Light knew this would not be the case. She stood shocked at the scene, and horrified as Raasin was going to try and take her best friend by unwilling mating. She would not let this happen.

00030000

Youko could feel it he was loosing his war…and his future mate..

Youko knew this, he had to get his woman or die trying.

Somehow one of the spiders had found him and was trailing him as he tried to find his missing companions.

Hiei watched a silver kitsune running along the roof edging of the castle being chased by a god-awful spider and he knew exactly who this fox was, his memory came back just like that. This was Kurama also having been a partner to the crew many years before during the dark tournament….His memory had been erased..now it was back..he could not let this fox lose in his quest to find his future mate…he loosened his sword. "Kurama! Go!"

The silver kitsune turned his head at the voice and realized it was Hiei…he knew who he was… "that means he remembers…that might be good, or bad…"

Hiei landed in front of the spider stopping its ascent onto attacking the kitsune. He stood there sword at the ready and with the tilt of his head motioned him to move on. "Save them, Raasin is cruel, he will take her if you don't hurry!" He said softly as the fox moved away from the two of them with a speed that was known of the foxes when in great flight of worry.

"Now to rid this world of one more bug." Hiei said to himself as he turned his attention to the ugly creature before him ..

Hiei was able to turn his head just enough to see Yusuke with a look of surprise on his face as recognition returned. *So they have remembered as well* he said to himself seeing Kuwabara also shouting in surpise. They saw the kitsune's form running along and memories filled their minds. Whatever was holding the memories back had been released and the two spirit detectives were gearing up and knew what was going on from the fury in their eyes.

The spider threw something at him and Hiei felt wards encircling his right arm. With a growl he used his sharp fangs to rip through the wards encircling his right arm. There was a sudden horde of demons charging the three of them as they thought an attack against the castle had begun. Hiei's eyes glowed red He felt power surge through his body as he unleashed the dragon of darkness. He creature engulfed the horde that surrounded the short black haired yokai in one towering pillar of shadow flames.

Below him his partners had begun to fight also, Kuwabara and Yusuke sensed what was happening and they both broke away from their attackers who had frozen in fear and headed off as fast as they could. The dragon did not differentiate friend from foe, so the two fled to a safe distance before they even dared to slow down and look back as Hiei and his hell pet took care of the rest of the demons.

000030000

She suddenly felt a fury that was unknown to her and the room began to freeze.

Raasin looked up only to be blasted away with ice and snow his back hit the fire and flames licked up his clothes as blue flames were shot from the enraged female at the entrance. Burning of flames red beneath of freezing flames of blue in front Raasin screamed at the intensity of the feeling of death claiming him.

00003330000

Yuusuke felt it, his ancestor was dying and he was becoming ruler. Something he was somehow glad for.

He , Hiei and Kuwabara had killed all these guards easily and were making their way into the castle to help the Youko kitsune out as they could now remember their previous mission and who it was that they had just given to Raasin.

000033000

Youko ran into the room he watched as with the death of the ruler both restraints holding his best friend and Dark run towards each other in the worry for the other.

Light looked at her friend and the kitsune who had just run into the room and felt her legs go out.

Youko dashed forward and scooped up the woman he loved.

"Are they alright?" She asked from his arms.

Kurama only nodded, as his attention remained on the female in his 's arms were wrapped around his neck while her head was tucked under his chin, he could feel her soft curves pressed against his hard muscles and he didn't want to let her go.

It felt right to have her so close.

"Are you alright Light ?" He asked gently, resisting the urge to burry his nose in her silky hair.

He felt her nod before she eased back to look at him.

"What about you Kurama, are you injured?" She asked in her musical voice, her eyes were filled with concern for him and the Kitsune basked for a moment in her undivided attention.

"Only a few scratches." He assured her. Proud that his ability in battle was such that he wouldn't be the one to cause her unnecessary worry. He knew he should put her down, but since she had yet to indicate she wanted to stand on her own, he made no move to do so. He loved her so much and nearly lost her that he did not want to let her go.

But his worry for his best friend convinced him to hurry up so he could return to her. The silver kitsune found the bat demon on his hands and knees, breathing heavily, his body trembling and covered in sweat.

Without a word to his friend, Kurama gathered his friend in his arms his beloved at his side watching with worry at the injuries she could see on her husband's sides. Kneeling beside his friend, neither spoke as he worked and in no time all necessary bandages were placed and carefully wrapped. Once he was finished, Kurama picked up the exhausted bat demon.

He placed him beside his mate who lay on the bed. Satisfied that they were going to be alright he laid Kurone down beside dark. As soon as he left the two began to renew Kurone and Dark quietly leaving the two knowing they needed this time to themselves to renew their sexuality. Besides their marks and reclaiming of what they knew was each others. Just because they could. Besides they might need to make sure of it several times…

Youko returned to his own beloved mate who had gone deep into the woods from what he could tell he followed her .

Ancient moss covered trees looked down on her as she passed under them. Walking slowly she admired the beauty that surrounded her. Unsure how many more times she would be able to see it before she was taken to the spirit world as a prisoner..she only wondered how long she would last without Youko before she would die of heart ache..not long she was sure of that, as she well knew it took a lot to have a loved one removed from her person and she would not be able to stand it for long. Finally she reached her favorite spot, a tiny stream that wound through the large a giant fir tree was a small nook, lined with soft moss. A variety of wild flowers grew along the streams banks as it traveled under the firs exposed roots.

Settling down on the soft green carpet Light spotted a small cream colored flower in the shape of a pale blossom for some reason reminded the Light of her beloved Kurama, as he was now in his true Yoko a stunning sight the fox demon made with his long silver hair and tail blending together as he moved with such easy grace.

Kurama was concerned as he ventured further into the came upon her sooner then he expected too, the trees of the forest liked her and therefore tended to hide her scent, even from was actually not very far from the temple. At his approach her head snapped up, her eyes had the look of a startled what caught his attention was the sight of a little tear drop rolling off of her cheek and onto the ground. Alarm cursed through his body at the sight of her tears.

"Light my beloved what's wrong?" Ducking under a low hanging branch he stepped into the little alcove she sat in.

"Are you injured?" He saw a faint blush touch her cheeks as she shook her head while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, really I am; please don't worry your self about me." She was obviously embarrassed over being seen like this.

Kurama was torn, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he didn't want to leave her alone either. Her tears were threatening to destroy his he lowered his eyes to give her time to compose moving to kneel by her side, he gently cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face up to look at him.

"Light , what has you so troubled?" He asked heart ached when he saw the sorrow in her beautiful had to be something he could do to help her, if she would only confide in him.

He heard the tremble in her voice and had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her."I will help in any way I can." He told her as he released his hold on her chin. "After all, I am rather good at solving problems." He teased trying to lighten her mood as well as his own.

When she didn't smile he reverted back to a more solemn demeanor."Perhaps if you told me what the problem was." He suggested sitting back on his heels.

"It's no trouble at all; I would like to help if I can." Kurama assured her.

Sighing she took a deep admired him through her lashes as Kurama moved so he was sitting back against the fir tree's thick trunk; it looked like he was settling in for the long just hoped he would still be as relaxed when she finished giving her explanation.

"Youko, I am going to Spirit World and proabaly never coming back"

She was leaving and could never return. Panic was the next emotion he felt, he couldn't loose her!Even if she wasn't actually his, not being able to see her at all, would be like slow torture for his kitsune more primal side howled in fury and fought against his reason, demanding that he remedy that fact immediately. It took every ounce of his control to rein in the impulsive beast.

Regaining his usual composer a thought suddenly struck him.  
"If you have a mate by Spirit world standards they would have to take both of us then I would not have to leave you!!!!" He said leaning over her and holding her hands tightly.

Looking once again at Kurama through her lowered lashes, she could have sworn she saw a smile dancing in his eyes, even if his lips hadn't so much as twitched.

Kurama's insides were in knots. His inner beast was laughing gleefully, it being more then willing to help solve this problem and relieve the slender lady of her virginity. But he needed to know more before he jumped in and made an offer that might alienate him from her even before she left.

"If you mate I will not have to leave you!!" he said excited ably again. He leaned forward in anticipation of her answer."You were upset when I arrived, and I'm guessing it's with the leaving part of this problem." A big part of the demon in human form was hoping against hope that perhaps there was another reason. "Am I wrong?"

She nodded blushing bright red… Again she shook her head She couldn't help but blush at the last part of her silent admission.

Light wasn't sure what to expect as she watched him approach, even though he was in him human form, the nearly wicked smile curving his beautiful mouth made him look every inch the hunting fox. She swallowed nervously as he moved to sit right next to her.

"Kurama?" She wasn't sure how to interpret his actions or words.

"The Solution then, is very simple." He remarked, leaning a little closer to her.

Turning her head so that she didn't have to look directly into his intense green eyes she tried to decide what to do.

He stared at her profile for some time a plan slowly started to form in his mind. His beast rejected the idea as being too slow, with too much restraint required. It wanted to take their prize now, to take her and mark her as theirs for all to see. Kurama savagely reined in his instincts, if a little patience was all that was required to reach his goal, then it was a small price to pay in the long run. Seeing as Light had not looked at him since her whispered confession, he took a deep breath and prayed for the right words.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable Light ." He leaned closer, bringing his head down to one of her perfectly shaped ears. And she allowed it, even as she wondered if what he was about to say was supposed to be a secret of some kind. Light suppressed a shiver as Kurama's warm breath brushed across her skin a moment before the whispered description of what he could do to help her, made her blush from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. Heat flooded her body as his words conjured pictures inside of her mind.

Kurama moved away from her enough that their eyes could once again meet. "You do not have to do anything you do not wish too Light but know I love you." He assured her.

She saw the sincerity in his gaze and felt warmed for a whole different reason. "I know."

His name on her lips accompanied by a slow smile was all the encouragement the redhead needed. Dipping his head he touched lips to the soft skin just below her ear, before slowly trailing them along her jaw to her chin, and then down her neck licking her soft skin between delicate kisses.

When she didn't resist he brought his arms up to slowly encircle her frame, his hands he trailed up and down her spine until she relaxed into him. Then he took a firmer hold on her body and gently maneuvered her to a spot where he could lay her down comfortably on the thick bed of moss beneath them.A part of him was very surprised that she wasn't resisting him at all, in fact her arms came up to rest lightly on his shoulders as he carefully pressed her body into the soft mattress of greenery with his own. But the rest of his senses were reveling in the scent and feel of her, finally, after far too long of wanting, but never experiencing.

Light had never been happier in her life; the most beautiful male in all the three realms was holding her and touching her.

"Kurama?" Her voice was huskier then usual, but the question was clear in her tone.

He silenced her with a finger on her lips, he knew what she was thinking, and he was quick to reassure her. "You need to be relaxed, to lessen the pain." He told her, his voice tender as he removed his finger from her lush mouth. "There will be some, but I wish to make it as little as possible."

Lowering his head he touched his nose to hers, his red hair falling around them like a veil. "If I do something you don't like, tell me, I will stop."

Just looking into his eyes made her heart beat faster then before, and she wished she had the courage to kiss him. Unable to find her voice she merely nodded her acceptance of his explanation.A sigh escaped her lips when he moved and she once again felt his warm lips on her throat. As his lips made their way down along her collar bone, his hands slowly skimmed over her body. She could feel the heat of his palms through the thin material of her long dress.

Kurama was in heaven. He was finally able to touch the woman of his dreams, and from the small sighs starting to escape her throat as his touches became bolder, she was enjoying what he was doing to delicate hands on his shoulders started to kneed his neck and shoulders as he nuzzled aside the silk of her wrap to taste the swell of her breasts. Her taste was unique and he was unable to liken it to anything else he had ever experienced. Slowly, so as not to startle her he pulled her sash loose. He was pleasantly surprised to find that not only did she have on only a single layer wrap, but the only undergarments she wore were a pair of rather exotic panties and bra.

Her breasts were unbound and now bared for him to see. And he was sure he was close to drooling at the sight before him. They were much fuller then he had imagined they would be. Unable to help himself he captured one nipple in his mouth to suckle on the pale flesh. He heard Light moan with pleasure as her fingers tightened their hold on him.

He loved the soft mounds with his hands and mouth, biting and licking until his sweet ice maiden started to move restlessly beneath him.

Light couldn't believe the range of sensations streaking through her body. The descriptions she had been given didn't do them justice. And to have Kurama so close, touching her so intimately was pure heaven. She never wanted him to stop. One of his hands slid lower, several of his fingers dipping beneath the silk underwear she wore. A scream tore from her throat as one of his skilled fingered found her hidden bundles of nerves, and began rubbing the sensitive nub. Her hands sunk into the silky strands of his hair, pulling him closer as her mind went blank and all she could do was revel in the sensations humming through her body.

Kurama couldn't believe how responsive and uninhibited the female beneath him was. Every one of his movements received an immediate response; her scent was spiked with her arousal, causing his head to spin from the intensity. His body was on high alert, his breeches already growing uncomfortably tight. His inner beast wanted him to shred his own clothing so that he could feel her warm flesh against his own. But as much as he wished he could obey his instincts, and loose himself in the taste, scent and feel of her. He had now had a taste of her, and nothing would stand in his way of claiming her. Just not right now.

So with some effort he pushed down his urges and focused instead on bringing her pleasure that she would not soon forget. Her fingers continued to massage his scalp as he removed the last barrier, he couldn't restrain himself enough to keep from ripping the delicate material as he removed it, but Light didn't seem to notice as her body was arching into his mouth as he nipped and licked his way down her belly. Discarding the ruined panties carelessly over his shoulder he settled himself as comfortably as he could between her legs as his mouth finally found its way to her core.

She was already unbelievable wet, and he eagerly lapped up her body's nectar, the taste exploding over his tongue making him instantly addicted to the flavor. With unerring accuracy he found her clit and started teasing the sensitive nerve with his tongue and teeth. It took him several moments to realize that she was already close to the edge of her release, her body seemingly all too eager to reach the precipice. It was with some difficulty that the kitsune reminded himself what he was there for; shifting slightly he carefully slid one finger into her tight warmth.

Biting back a groan when her inner walls immediately tightened on the intruding digit he slowly started a rhythm, moving carefully and deliberately even as he wished it was his cock buried deep within her heat.

With a whimper, Light lifted her hips against his hand. The Kitsune's mouth went dry at the enchanting sight she made spread out before him as she matched the rhythm he had started. His eyes traveled up her flushed body to her face, the picture she made with her eyes closed and her head tipped back, her lush lips parted to emit the most compelling sounds that were seriously testing his back a groan he refocused on his appointed task, before he got too distracted. A second finger joined the first, spreading her wider as he moved them deeper, searching for her barrier. He found it just as Light turned demanding, her hands clutching at his scalp tightened while her head started tossing from side to side, her body surging up against his hand.

"K-u-r-am-a!" Her demanding moan sent a shiver down his spine.

Feeling the strain on his control stretching thin, the kitsune gave her what she wanted, increasing the speed of his thrusting fingers. Leaning down he once again took up teasing her clit with his mouth. He felt her inner muscles tighten further around his fingers as her climax started building.

Her thighs came up to clench around his shoulders as her scent spiked and her passage clamped down on his intruding digits. She came, screaming him name, her body arching off the ground as she rode the waves of rapture flowing through her. When she was at her peak he carefully lengthened his claws and sliced through the barrier, destroying it without the female even to his utter shock, he watched as her entire body was engulfed in translucent blue flames. He was so stunned by the unexpected event that he could only watch in fascination as the fire danced around him because his position between her legs. He could feel the heat, but it did not carefully he removed his hand from her core, intent on licking his fingers clean of her succulent juices and traces of blood. But to his surprise and awe, the dancing blue flames ignited from her body fluid as well, dancing around his fingers and arm.

Remaining in his place between her legs he watched as the fire slowly seemed to sink back into her frame, and he wondered absently what repercussions this unexpected development would have.

The fingers in his hair tightened slightly, bringing his attention back to her face and her heavily lidded eyes. Kurama was sure he had never seen a more enchanting sight then his ice maiden's flushed face. Despite the discomfort of his own body, which was still painfully hard, having denied himself release in this, the first intimate encounter with his chosen female. He went willingly when she used the hold on his red tresses to draw him up until their faces were once again even.

"Kurama…." Her husky whisper was all the warning he had before she surprised him by pulling him down for a deep kiss. Light reveled in the feel of his lips against hers, of his taste combined; she was sure with her own.

Wrapping her arms further around his neck and shoulders she pulled him closer, until their bodies finally met. As cloth met skin the ice apparition felt the urge to taste her fox's mouth more thoroughly, so she gently flicked her tongue against his upper lip. A deep rumble sounded in Kurama's chest at her actions, immediately he deepened the kiss and allowed his own tongue to join hers in a slow sensuous dance. He knew he was in trouble then, as Light tried to pull him closer still, her soft curves pushing into his much harder body. And then her kiss turned demanding, shocking him with its sudden aggression.

As much as his aching body and inner beast were demanding he give in and take her, a small rational part of him would not allow the loss of control. He couldn't bring himself to take advantage of her in the heat of the moment; he couldn't bare it if she had regrets after it was over. It was the sound of ripping fabric that brought him back from his internal battle. The startling sound caused him to pull back abruptly from their kiss. Panting slightly in an effort to draw much needed oxygen into his lungs, it took him a moment to realize what the source of the disturbance was. Light had shredded both his jacket and shirt, and they now lay in tatters around them on the moss covered ground.

Startled emerald eyes clashed with smoldering green that matched his Youko's in desire.

Light was sure now; there were no more doubts in her mind or heart. Kurama was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her, hopefully long life with. It was as if this experience had awakened all of her long dormant instincts, and they had finally showed her clearly what her choices were and how to get what she wanted.

She hadn't witnessed the blue flames her body had produced earlier, at least not with her eyes, but it would not have mattered if she had. All she knew was what she had felt at that moment of pure bliss, and for the first time in her life, she felt powerful. Her mind was set on a single goal; she wanted the legendary fox thief in her arms to be a permanent fixture there. And she also wanted him to finish what he had started, her newly awakened instincts told her exactly what she wanted and needed, as well as the quickest way to convey those he had broken their kiss she had seen the hesitation in his eyes, and she knew she would have to be clear about what she wanted.

Taking a firm hold on his head she attempted to pull him back down to her, when he remained firm, hovering just over her form, no longer touching, she pulled herself up instead, and with no warning sunk her fangs into his left did not hear the startled yelp from the male above her as his warm, rich blood flowed into her mouth. Drinking greedily she used the flow to channel some of her own yokai, forcing it to mix with his, conveying her intent on an instinctual level.

Kurama had no time to react; the last thing he had expected was the lady fox and priestess had marked him. The pain from the initial bite had been more surprising then painful, but before he could react in any way, a hundred images flashed through his mind at lightning speed. The sensation was so intense that he lost the ability to hold himself up and ended up collapsing on top of the female responsible. Memories, emotions, dreams and desires not his own, all bombarded his senses so quickly that he had not time to try to decipher any of them. A part of him was sure that Light had made some kind of mistake; his rational, a more human side insisted that she couldn't have possibly meant to mark him. It had just been a reaction to her experiencing pleasure for the first time.

As much as he wished he could simply mark her in return and then consummate the union on the grounds that she had made the first move, whether she had meant to or not, he couldn't, she meant far too much to him to allow this to continue without a clear understanding in place took several minutes for his head to stop spinning and he was able to regain his coordination enough to lift his weight from Light's form. But it took longer for him to try to form any kind of speech.

"Light do you know what you just did?"

Having had her impart her people's history just before their little make out session, he wasn't sure that she understood what she was offering him. As he watched, the color of her eyes started to soften back to their original shade, she slowly nodded. Unbidden his heart sped up, but he refused to allow the small hope inside of him to show, he had to know for sure. "Do you have any idea what it means?"

Wariness replaced the pleased look on her face, and it was all he could do not to protest the loss of her touch when she released her hold on his shoulders and crossed her arms protectively over her bare breasts. Kurama took the move to mean that she had only just realized what she had done, and the possible consequences that bite could have. His heart dropped, realizing that it had only been the moment that had prompted her to offer herself to him. The look she was now giving him was a mixture of hurt and confusion, causing him to inwardly panic at the thought that he might have missed his one chance to claim her for himself.

Mentally kicking himself for not going with his instincts when he had the chance and dealing with the consequences later, he tried to figure out what to say that would put her back at ease in him presence. As he moved back on his hands and knees so as to give her a little more space, he wondered if perhaps he had been too long pretending to be human, if the people he associated with every day weren't affecting him more then he knew. When he had only been Youko he wouldn't have given a damn if she had marked him on purpose or not, he would have simply taken what he wanted.

Her lashes lowering before he could read what her reaction to his words had been, he was momentarily distracted from trying to decipher what she was thinking when his vision blurred slightly, images that she had transferred to him once again started flashing through his mind, her life history, all the events that had shaped her into who she was today. Forcefully he shoved them aside so he could focus on the female in front of him, he didn't care about her past, he cared about the here and know.

It took a moment for him to realize what it was she had said, and when he did it shook him to the core. She wanted him? He was vaguely aware of her moving away from him, but he was distracted once again by the images forcing their way into his mind's eye. This time he let them come, because finally he realized that they would tell him one way or another, what her feelings towards him were.

She gave a startled shriek when something wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet momentarily. But before she could do anything else she was pulled back into a warm body.

"Light ."

She recognized that voice; although it was deeper then it had been only moments on her waist spun her around; a gasp escaped her throat when she found herself face to face with Kurama, in his original form. Golden eyes stared down at her with an intensity that she didn't understand, but before she could think to form a question she was once again lifted off her feet and his warm lips covered hers in a kiss that almost seemed the pain of his earlier rejection Light wasn't able resist him, as soon as she opened for him, the kiss deepened, his tongue entering hers with soft persuasion until she tentatively brought her own into play.

Nothing registered in to her mind other then the touch and feel of the male holding her tightly against his lean form. Her own small hands wrapped around his neck, locking her in place as their tongues dueled. She was sure she would die if he stopped touching her. But finally oxygen starved lungs forced the two apart. As her mind started to clear, Light wasn't sure what to do, every fiber of her being wanted to stay right where she was, but her more practical mind told her that he was simply playing with her. He was a kitsune after all, and they were known for their love of games and trickery, even if she had never witnessed that trait in this particular one. But because of the way he was holding her, there was no way for her to pull away from him.

"Forgive me?"

His soft plea started her. But one look into his golden eyes told her then he was sincere. Unsure as to what he was asking forgiveness for, she couldn't help the confused frown that crossed her face.

"I would give you my soul if you would take it and would serve you for eternity should it gain your favor." The silver kitsune said.

The tall silver haired kitsune sank to the forest floor, arranging the stunned female across his lap so he could free his arms. Gently cupping her face in his large hands, he tilted it upwards, forcing her to once again meet his gaze. He clearly saw her confusion, and mentally berated himself for being an idiot. He knew they had both miss understood each other, he only prayed that he could get it cleared up.

He had been overwhelmed as well as humbled when he had felt the strength of her feelings for him, thanks to the mark he now bore on his neck. He was still trying to figure out how he had not noticed her interest; normally he would have picked up on it very quickly. He was not willing to give up the female in his arms for anything, if he had any say in the matter.

"I would do the same for you!" She said looking down embarrassed at her admission.

"Do you really love me that much?" The rather blunt question was far from his usual subtle self, but he had to ask.

Light nodded as she found herself blushing at his forward question, but his hands on her face prevented her from looking away. Taking a deep steadying breath she realized that this was the moment of truth for her, if he was being sincere, then what she wanted was within her grasp, if she had the courage to take it.

"With all my heart Kurama, I love you with all my heart." She bravely held his golden gaze as she bared her feelings before him. This was what she wanted, more than anything in the world.

The smile that split his face took her breath away. He looked like he had just been handed the world. And she waited breathlessly for is response.

"I love you too Light, I have for so long."

His whispered confession brought tears to her eyes. But she blinked them away as his head once again lowered his head, his kiss was so soft and gentle, it made her feel like the she was the most precious thing in the world. Finally Kurama lifted his head, the feelings inside of him were nearly overwhelming, looking into her soft red eyes he had to wonder what he had possibly done in his long life that made him worthy of having such a beautiful, sweet female return his love.

"Will you be my mate Light ?" He was concerned when his question brought tears to her eyes yet again, but a moment later she gifted him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

The meeting of lips only lasted moments, then Light pulled back, nodding her head vigorously. "Yes, oh yes!"

Kurama wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest. "Are you sure? There are things in my past, things I've done…."

She placed a hand over his mouth to silence him and shook her head. "I don't care; I love you for who you are now. What is in your past doesn't matter to me. My own past is pretty scary as it is. "

At his doubtful expression she pulled back far enough to allow her to reach behind her and pull her hair away from her left side and tilted her head to the right. Baring her neck and shoulder to him. "Mark me My Love, then there will be no more secrets."

Kurama hesitated slightly, there was so much in his life as Youko that he was not proud of. But he knew she was right, by marking her she would see his whole life and then she could decide if she still wanted him. He prayed to every deity he had ever heard of that she would not change her mind. Leaning forward he rubbed his nose over her shoulder as he took in her intoxicating scent, causing her to giggle, he made a mental note to find all of her sensitive spots, if she would still allow him to once this was over. Licking the place on her shoulder where he would place his mark he gave her one small nip in warning before sinking his fangs into her soft flesh.

He heard her sharply inhale but she didn't make any other sound as her rich blood flowed into his waiting mouth. His whole body responded instantly to the taste of her life giving blood. Eager to get back to their earlier activities he quickly allowed his yokai to mix with hers, forcing it into her body, as she had done to him. When his instincts told him he had given her a sufficient amount he carefully withdrew his fangs and licked the wound clean.

Pulling back to look at his intendeds face, he saw that her head was tipped back, eyes closed, her lashes fluttering occasionally as she attempted to process everything that he had given her. The kitsune pulled her much smaller body close to his chest, holding her tenderly as she remained limp in his embrace. He knew it would likely take her longer to go through the ritual then it had him, since he was at least three times her age.

The giant trees surrounding them blocked out the sun, making time irrelevant. The silver spirit fox sat, keeping a worried eye on the female in his arms as she occasionally whimpered or flinched. The longer it took, the more he became afraid that what she was seeing would change how she felt about him. There were things in his past, many things he was not proud of, and many others that would no doubt be frightening to the woman in his arms.

When a lone tear escaped her closed lids, he was sure she would reject him, but he continued to hold her close while she finished the ritual. Wanting to savor the feeling of her in his arms, in case it was the last time he was ever to experience it. Just when he was certain he wouldn't be able to handle the waiting any longer he felt one of her hands on his chest, a moment before her thick lashes fluttered open. The soft look in her eyes both surprised and gave him hope.

"Will I be able to meet your mother?" She inquired softly, tracing a lone finger along his collar bone.

Golden eyes blinked several times, "You….you want to meet my mother?" Her words were not what he had been expecting.

Light nodded. "She must be an amazing woman; I can see by the way you changed for her, and how much you love her."

Kurama had some trouble swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Then you will still accept me?"

She gave him a funny look. "Why wouldn't I? I love you."

He hung his head slightly. "There are things you must have seen…."

She placed a hand over his mouth to stop his speech. "Life in Maki is hard. It made you strong, strong enough to be able to protect both us and any children we might have. Do not be ashamed of the events that made you what you are today."

Before he could find a way to reply she pulled herself up to kiss him tenderly. Blinking away the moister suddenly gathering in his eyes Kurama lifted her to straddle his lap so he could kiss her more thoroughly.

As the meeting of lips grew more heated, it was Light who pulled away slightly.

"Make love to me Kurama; I don't want to wait anymore."

The kitsune groaned as every cell in his body seemed to react to her soft demand. "With great pleasure My Love."

Summoning some of his yokai he used it to sprout a thick bed of moss, creating an area similar to where this encounter had begun. Light eagerly shrugged out of her kimono when he tugged slightly on the hem. As soon as her arms where free she set about removing the remnants of his demolished shirt and jacket that still clung to his arms and neck. Kurama absently wondered why he had never seen her use her claws before as she made quick work of the fabric, but shoved the thought away in favor of admiring her soft curves with both his hands and eyes.

As soon as his upper body was completely stripped Yukina moved to press herself against him. A soft purr left her lips as an answering growl of pleasure rumbled through his chest at the skin to skin contact. Their lips met yet again as his hands roamed her body, in response the ice maiden scooted higher so that her soft core came in contact with his still confined member.

Kurama threw his head back with a hiss as she began slowly grinding herself against his arousal. The heat of her body quickly soaked through the material of his trousers, and her scent also spiked as she continued to purr at the contact. The fox was only able to take her teasing for a few moments, his body was once again painfully ready to take her, only this time there was nothing to stop him from giving into the urge.

With a quick twist of his body he had her pressed back into the soft bed he had prepared for them, he couldn't resist grinding himself against her core a few more times before he pulled out of her embrace.

Light whimpered in protest at the loss of contact. But when she saw him stand and swiftly strip away his last articles of clothing, her frown turned into a very pleased grin, as for the first time she got to see her soon to be mate in all his naked glory. The heat in her belly increased as she let her eyes travel slowly down his perfectly sculpted body. He stood before her, his long silver hair flowing around his body and mixing with his tails which matched his hair so perfectly in color that it was difficult for her to tell where one ended and the other began.

She knew that he would never do anything to harm her, and from what she had seen of his past, she knew that he was knowledgeable enough to make certain she was ready for his invasion before he took her. Feeling the urge to touch him, she sat up, only to have her outstretched hand captured in one of his own as he knelt between her legs.

She gave him a look of disappointment, but he only shook his head slightly. "Not this time Love, I have only so much willpower in my body." Giving her a quick peck on the lips he gently pushed her back down. "I fear that I might lose control if you touch me, and I do not wish to hurt you."

Still she couldn't help but pout, all that flawless male skin was right in front of her and she wanted to touch him. Her fingers fairly itched to trace all of the hard plains and angles of his muscular form. "Kurama…."

He silenced her protest with a kiss. "Soon Love, I promise." He murmured against her lips, pressing her deeper into the soft bedding. Releasing her captured hand after resting it on one of his shoulders, the kitsune's mouth once again trailed over her jaw and down the column of her throat.

He continued to work his way down her body, using both teeth and tongue along with his hands to once again explore every one of her curves. He was determined to make sure that her body was so eager for completion that when he finally entered her, she would not experience any discomfort.

Light allowed her eyes to drift shut again as a long appreciative sigh left her throat. This was far better then she had ever imagined being with a male would be. Despite the need she felt to explore his body as he was hers, she contented herself with running the fingers of one hand through his silky moon kissed hair while the other lifted to feel the texture of one of his pointed fox ears.

Kurama froze at the first touch if her delicate fingers on his left ear. And what a touch it was, finger and thumb captured the thin appendage before lightly tracing up first the outer edge and then the inner. The sensations caused by the simple exploratory touch sent bolts of pleasure down the demons spin and brought a whimper to his lips. Tilting his head up enough for his golden eyes to capture her soft red ones, he was in time to see a smirk cross her kiss swollen lips, one that very nearly matched her brothers. The kitsune couldn't help but groan as the hand tangled in his hair moved to his other ear to mirror the sweet torture she was inflicting upon him. He was in hell, sweet, wonderful, torturous hell. Light's almost innocent touch had him so hard that it was beyond painful. In his former life he had had many bed mates, but not one had aroused him to the lengths this female vixen did. Knowing that he wouldn't last very long he buried his face between her breasts as he moved one hand to test her readiness. He was forced to take several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself when he discovered that his hand was actually trembling, and he didn't want to risk damaging her with his claws. But despite how difficult he was finding it, he did not ask her to stop her gentle stroking.

It just felt too damn good.

He gave a mental sigh of relief, which came out sounding more like a groan when he was finally able to part her soft folds and found her nearly dripping with anticipation. Mindful of his sharp claws he slowly inserted two fingers into her heated core. If it was possible he was sure it was hotter then it was the first time he had entered her body in this way. Light's hips instantly surged upward, meeting the careful thrust of his fingers. Her hold on his ears tightened painfully for a few moments, before she seemed to come to herself enough to release the delicate appendages with a breathlessly whispered apology. Kurama lightly nipped the skin in the valley between her breasts as he scissored his fingers inside her passage several times in order to see if she was ready to receive him. In a way he was grateful for her rough handling of his ears, it had given him back a small measure of control. She moved against his hand once again, more insistently this time, making him sure that she was indeed ready for him.

Pulling away from her he lifted himself onto his hands and knees, earning himself a moan of protest when his right hand exited her heated depths.

"Kurama?"

He kissed her once, firmly. "Turn over for me Love."

She gave him a questioning look even as she slowly rolled onto her stomach.

"I am going to take you now Sweetness, in the manor of my kind." He whispered in her ear.

He felt the shiver that ran through her body at his words as he trailed his lips down her spin. Sitting up on his heels he grasped her hips to pull her up onto her hands and knees. Again he saw the question in her eyes as she watched him over her shoulder. But she did not protest or even speak at all, the amount of trust she was showing, humbled him.

He licked and nipped his way back up her spin as he covered her small body with his much larger frame. The sensation of skin touching heated skin brought a gasp from Yukina's lips and a hiss from the spirit fox above her, as his last thread of control was stretched nearly to its breaking point.

Moving the hair away from her left shoulder, so that it cascaded over her right he nibbled at the mark he had given her and then higher, just under her delicately shaped ear, whispering words of love as he finally rubbed his hard member against the lips of her pussy. The moisture her body created seemed to increase as he moved back and forth against her, until his cock was well lubricated and he couldn't handle teasing her any more. It was killing him.

Sliding one hand lightly down her belly he positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing inward until the head of his member was inside her tight entrance. Gritting his teeth against the urge to burry himself to the hilt he moved so that both his arms were braced on either side of hers. Holding himself up, but also so that his claws could sink into the ground beneath him. As much as he wanted to grip her lush hips as he moved within her, the laws of his people demanded that female not be held in any way during the first mating, to symbolize her willingness to be taken.

Light couldn't help but gasp as she felt herself being stretched wide by her mate's hard body. He moved slowly, filling her more then she could have ever imagined. There was no pain but the new feelings cursing through her body turned her gasp into a long low moan. Just when she was sure he couldn't possible go any deeper, he did, convincing her that he had entered her womb before his hips finally came in contact with hers and he stilled.

She could hear him panting in her ear as she hung her head and tried to catch her own breath as her body grew accustomed to his invasion. Absently she noticed how the muscles and tendons in his arms stood out in sharp relief as his hands dug into the soft earth beneath them. And how his long silver hair fell around their now joined bodies, creating a moon kissed shroud. It didn't take long before she felt the heat once again pooling in her belly start to wind tighter and she felt the urge to move. Following the newly discovered instincts within her, she rocked slightly, not moving far as she was unsure of the result. A low rumble echoed through Kurama's chest and she felt it vibrate against her back as he mirrored her tiny motion. Feeling something soft brush against her legs she glanced down in time to watch several of his silver tails wind around her legs, tickling her inner thighs as several more moved up her sides to do the same to her belly and breasts.

"Kurama……" She moaned rocking a second time.

Taking her whispered plea as permission he pulled out until just the tip of his member was inside of her, the movement also caused his tails to trail deliciously across her body. Then almost as slowly as the first time he sunk back into her body. Dragging moans of pleasure from both of them.

"More Kurama." She demanded, not really sure what she was asking for, but knowing she needed it, and that he would know what she was sure he had died and gone to heaven, her hot sheath was so tight it made his head spin. A small part of him was pleased that she hadn't felt any discomfort at his entry while the rest of him was more concerned with giving her what she had asked for.

With a growl of approval he started a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her delectable body. Slowly at first then gradually picking up speed as his body threatened to explode at any moment and he wanted his mate to find her release first. The sounds they made mirrored each other just as her body moved to the tempo he set, meeting him thrust for thrust, her inner muscles holding him tightly, massaging his member with each confined to keeping his hands braced on the ground he used his long flexible tails to teases her body as the pace increased again and then again until all she could do was arch her back and take his hard pounding thrusts. Soft keening cries issued from her throat each time he impaled himself in her soft body.

Urging him on.

A mist like substance began to form around the demon and demoness as their yokai was released and their inner beasts took over the coupling, the pace at which their bodies moved turning nearly brutal in its and gasps turned to howls and snarls as the couple became blind to everything but each other and their nearing release. The very air around them reflecting their inner emotions as their yokai became a tangible thing, taking shape as it wrapped around their bodies. Kurama's took the shape of his truest form, a silver five tailed fox, while Light's vixen form mixed with that of the human she truly was looked like it contained a snow storm, before suddenly it combusted into translucent white-blue flames.

With blinding intensity the two yokai's combined as the couple found their release together. Kurama's roar echoed off the surrounding trees, announcing to the world that his claim had been staked.

The huge amount of yokai being released into the surrounding area effected all the plant growth and even the air. As the couple collapsed together in blissful completion, neither noticed the changes around them. They only had eyes for each other, whispering words of love as exhaustion claimed them both.

0 0 0 0

Krystal Kitsune :Ok I finally did it, are you all Happy!!! Stop sending me threatening e-mails, you do not know where I live and you can not injure me over the internet with strangulation.


End file.
